Coeur Brisé
by toshinou
Summary: Scott est en larme après sa rupture avec Allison et il vient demander à Stiles de le réconforter. Isaac quand à lui voudrait que Scott soit avec lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fiction serra basée sur Isaac et Scott essentiellement. Plus court je ne pouvais pas faire comme intro. _

Stiles était chez lui à faire des recherches sur la lycanthropie, quand il reçu un sms de la part de Scott lui disant qu'il allait super mal et qu'il avait besoin de parler à son meilleurs amis. Stiles l'invita à venir et même pas cinq minutes après Scott rentra par la fenêtre les larmes aux yeux. Stiles se leva et s'approcha de Scott pour l'enlacer afin de le consoler et de lui demander la cause de son chagrin.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive Scott? Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi ça sert à ça les amis. »

« C'est Allison » Sanglota le jeune loup. « Elle va partir et on a rompu parce qu'elle est en colère contre moi à cause de sa pétasse de tante. » Scott se transforma dès qu'il eut dit le mot tante.

« Calmes toi Scott, je sais que c'est dure bien que j'en ai jamais fait l'expérience mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre une personne qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie. »

« Mec tu es … » Il se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

« Laisses tes larmes sortir ça ira mieux dans quelque temps puis c'est ton premier amour, tu en auras surement d'autre et je te paris ce que tu veux que ça serra avant moi. » Dis Stiles avec un sourire réconfortant.

Scott pleura toutes les larmes de son corps laissant sa peine sortir et tous les soirs durant les deux mois qui suivirent le déménagement des Argents en France.

Puis il reprit les jours comme ça se passait avant avec Stiles qui débâtait tout un tas d'ânerie sur les loups garou à Derek qui le frappait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ou dès que la question de Stiles était trop stupide.

Derek quand à lui en tant qu'alpha voulait que Scott le rejoigne pour sa propre meute n'ayant rien à perdre à pars peut être Stiles si il continuait d'enquiquiner Derek avec ces questions aussi folles les unes que les autres.

Scott accepta et promit à Stiles qu'il serrait toujours là pour lui car c'était le plus merveilleux de meilleurs amis sur terre.

« Mais ne crois pas que je vais vous lâcher les baskets je compte vous coller jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez plus vivre sans moi » dit Stiles.

Derek lui donna un claque derrière la tête et Stiles voulu se défendre mais il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre un arbre.

Après plusieurs semaine la meute de Derek était composé de Isaac un garçon mystérieux qui ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres élèves à part à Stiles. Il aimait se confier à lui car c'était comme un journal intime avec qui on peut discuter de tout. Ensuite Erica la bimbo de la meute et la seule femelle et enfin Boyd le monsieur muscle qui menace tout le monde parce qu'il est baraqué.

La meute s'entrainait tous les soirs après les cours, et quand l'entrainement était fini ils faisaient leurs devoirs pour le lendemain sauf Stiles qui faisait tous ses devoirs de la semaine le week-end.

Un soir Stiles reçu la visite d'Isaac qui souhaitait lui parler.

« Stiles je sais que je peux tout te dire mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

« Vas y je t'écoute dis moi tout. » L'invita Stiles

« Comment dire ce n'est pas évident, enfin je me lance comme tu sais on se connait depuis quelques temps et maintenant que j'ai confiance en toi j'ai une confidence à te faire. Voila je suis gay. » En finissant sa phrase il regarda la réaction dans le regard de Stiles mais rien n'apparut.

« Oh bah c'est bien, tu veux que je te dise quoi? »

« Non rien justement je suis content que tu ne le prennes pas mal. Mais c'est pas la pire des nouvelles. »

« Vas y mets toi à table accouche. »

« J'aime Scott. » Répondit Isaac rapidement et à peine perceptible à l'oreille de Stiles

« Oh! Tu sais Scott n'est pas gay enfin pas à ma connaissance mais j'ai peur que ta relation pour lui ne soit qu'a sens unique Hélas. Remarque ça aurait pu être pire tu m'aurais dit que tu aimais Derek la je crois que sans te blesser j'aurais rigolé et j'en aurais été surement mort ».

« Bah en fait pour Scott on se voit assez souvent en cachette et je flirt un peu avec lui mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas mais qu'il est perturbé à l'idée de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Allison. »

« Oui ça la beaucoup anéanti mais bon si tu veux je peux essayer de lui en parler. Je suppose que c'est un peu pour ça aussi que tu t'es confié à moi? »

« Oui » avoua honteusement Isaac.

« Ok je le ferrais alors mais je te garantis pas que j'arrive à le faire tomber amoureux de toi je vais amener le sujet en douceur tu me connais ». Dit Stiles avec un sourire triompher.

« J'ai un peu peur maintenant que tu dis ça j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Derek pour une foi. » S'enquit le bêta.

« Derek plus compétent que moi ne me fait pas rire à par grogner et me faire flipper il ne sait rien faire d'autre. »

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière la vitre de Stiles qui se mit à sursauter en sentant qu'il allait encore être plaqué contre sa porte.

« Comme ça je ne sais rien faire hein monsieur Stilinski. » L'alpha attrapa Stiles par le col et le souleva.

Isaac tenta de libéré Stiles de l'emprise de Derek mais celui-ci le repoussa avant de laisser tomber Stiles qui se débattait comme il pouvait.

« Tu es qu'une brute Derek et pourquoi tu es là tu avais peur que je kidnappe ton petit? J'allais dire ce n'est pas la peine de grogner mais apparemment déjà fait, alors que fou tu dans ma chambre en pleine nuit sachant que mon père est juste en bas? »

« Je passais par là et j'avais envie de te frapper, on a été interrompu par Scott tout à l'heure. »

« Malheur et pourquoi au juste tu me frappes parce que je suis plus mignon que toi, où c'est parce que je suis plus intelligent que toi? »

« Non juste tu m'énerves et m'exaspère aussi »

« Oh la routine quoi. Bon Derek tu veux bien me laisser avec Isaac quoi que nous avons fini la conversation donc je vous mets pas à la porte mais à la fenêtre je voudrais dormir demain j'ai cours alors oust et pour ton souci Isaac je m'en occupe. »

L'adolescent échangea un dernier regard avec l'alpha ce qui étonna le jeune Isaac puis les deux loups partirent dans la plus grande discrétion.

Stiles partit se coucher tandis que les deux loups étaient dehors étonnés de la réaction de l'humain.

« Derek, je sais que tu as tout entendu car je t'ai senti mais pourquoi tu étais vraiment là je sais que tu as menti à Stiles mais moi je peux sentir que tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité. Et c'était quoi cet échange de regard avec lui avant qu'on parte? »

« Ça ne te concerne en rien et il n'y a eu aucun échange de regard. »

« Ok, ok et pour Scott ça te dérange pas si… »

« Non tant que je ne vous vois pas vous bécoter ça ira. »

_Voila la fin de ce premier chapitre désolé encore pour l'attente l'autre histoire est en cours d'écriture. J'ai mes études qui me demande toute ma tête malheureusement alors j'espère pouvoir vous la poster d'ici après demain si tout vas bien et que mon ordit et internet fonctionne._


	2. Chapter 2

_Isaac partit se coucher et s'endormit presque aussitôt. _

_Isaac était avec Scott et Stiles, ils étaient devenus presque inséparable tous les trois. Isaac tentait des approches avec Scott mais il ne savait pas s'il devait aller plus loin ou pas alors Stiles lança un sujet pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère puis raconta qu'il avait un truc à faire ailleurs. « Je vous vois plus tard à plus les mecs »._

_Stiles s'éloigna tandis qu'Isaac tenta de lancer le sujet de son stresse._

_« Sccc Scott » bredouilla Isaac_

_« Quoi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ton cœur s'emballe. Tu vas bien? »_

_« Oui non euh j'ai un truc à te dire mais je sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. »_

_« Vas y on est pote je t'écoute. »_

_« Je suis am… »_

_Il fut interrompu par une jolie blonde qui lui lança un sourire amuser en passant entre lui et Scott. Erica aimait particulièrement embêter le jeune homme. _

_« Tu disais » voulu reprendre Scott. _

_« Je suis amoureux d'une personne depuis quelque temps une personne très proche de moi mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. »_

_« C'est pas Erica? »_

_« Euh non disons que je suis de l'autre bord. » _

_« Comment ça je comprends pas »_

_« Il est gay » Dit Erica en repassant entre eux avec une pomme dans la main semi croqué._

_Isaac lui lança un regard noir la mettant au défit et lui saisit le bras avant de tourner légèrement de l'œil. Il ferma les yeux puis son regard vira sur Scott qui ne semblait pas bouleversé mais soulagé par cette révélation. Scott lui souri et lui prit la main mais lui dit « est-ce moi qui te fait chavirer ton cœur comme ça? Si c'est le cas je partage ton sentiment et malgré ma peine causée lors de ma rupture je veux bien qu'on tente le coup mais ici agissons comme des amis si ça ne te dérange pas. »_

_« Ça marche merci je te promets de prendre soin de toi. »_

_Scott lui sourit et ils partirent chercher Stiles qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque entrain de faire des recherches sur la lycanthropie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Celui-ci fit une mine étonné comme si il apprenait qu'Isaac était gay et il fut vraiment surpris que son meilleur ami le soit aussi. Finalement tout aller bien pour Isaac._

Les trois amis rentrèrent Isaac fut invité chez Scott tandis que Stiles partit de son côté surement chez lui.

Isaac était nerveux chez Scott les deux adolescents firent leurs devoirs, puis une fois terminé alors que Scott s'approcha d'Isaac sa mère entra dans sa chambre en marmonnant quelques choses. En ouvrant la vision quelle vue la fit rougir, elle était en soutien gorge et en culotte dans la chambre à son fils mais elle ignorait que son fils était rentré avec un invité.

« Man tu pourrais frapper et pourquoi tu es toujours en petite tenue? »

« Pas toujours juste quand je viens te parler et que j'ai un truc qui me passe par la tête. Qui est ton amis car sauf si ma vue me joue des tours ce n'est pas Stiles.» dis elle

« Je m'appelle Isaac Lahey, je suis le binôme de vitre fils pour la chimie, enchanté de faire votre connaissance malgré la situation fort gênante. »

Scott comprit le malaise et pria sa mère d'aller s'habiller et de les laisser travailler. Il se leva et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé puis s'approcha d'Isaac et posa sa main sur son épaule faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Isaac se retourna et vit les yeux de Scott briller.

« Tu veux dire que c'est ce que je crois ce regard? » Demanda timidement Isaac en se levant du siège et enroula ses bras autour de Scott avant de lui faire un baisé timide.

Scott lui laissa se petit moment mignon avant de le pousser sur le lit avec sauvagerie et lui grimper dessus. Isaac hésita un moment mais pris par les hormones en ébullitions se laissa aller et devint plus fougueux dans ses baisés et ses caresses. Il fit valser le t-shirt de Scott et se plaqua contre lui se déshabilla à son tour. Avec un sourire presque amusé Scott sortit ses griffes et les planta dans la cher d'Isaac qui se mit à lui grogner dessus et à le griffer à son tour sur son tors.

Alors qu'il allait passer à l'étape suivante de ses préliminaire leur portable se mit à sonner en même temps un sms surement de l'alpha ou de Stiles pensèrent ils en même temps mais ne voulant pas répondre ils commencèrent à se mettre en boxer. Isaac laissa le loup sortir de lui et sauta sur Scott et l'autre loup en fit de même les deux essayèrent de dominer l'autre pour savoir qui serait soumis à l'autre.

La tête d'Isaac se mit à vibrer et il entendit une voix au loin qu'il l'appelait. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre conscience en les rouvrant il vit qu'il était dans son lit en boxer que son portable vibrer pour lui signaler de se réveiller. Où suis-je pourquoi je suis en boxer il est ou mon pyjamas?

Lèves toi Isaac ça fait 18h que tu dors grosse feignasse. Toi aussi quelle idée de t'évanouir dans le couloir du lycée au bras d'Erica. Il se redressa et tenta de se rappeler à quel moment il s'est évanoui, il se rappelle avoir été avec Scott puis un blanc monstrueux lui vint en tête.

« Comment suis-je arrivé aussi » Demanda t-il.

Derek arriva et pris place à ses côtés en lui disant qu'il avait fait une grosse syncope alors qu'il parlait à Scott dans le couloir du lycée et que c'est Erica qu'il la ramené avant de repartir en cours.

« Quoi tu es sur pourtant je suis sur qu'après j'étais avec Scott entrain de … »Il se tut en y repensant bien la scène était flou et tout se passait comme il aurait souhaité. « Putain c'était qu'un simple rêve fais chier ».

« Apparemment même ta condition de loup ne te prive pas de faire une syncope quand tu stresses c'est bien une première se moqua l'alpha. »

« Très drôle que doit il penser de moi maintenant? »

« Je ne pense rien du tout ne te tracasses pas » Répondit Scott en entrant dans la chambre.

Isaac se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Stiles entra à son tour pour tirer Derek dehors qui grognait. « Aller monsieur l'alpha tu sors de cette pièce et arrête de grogner on dirait un gosse » Aussitôt avoir dis ça Stiles se mis à courir le plus rapidement possible mais Derek le rattrapa et le plaqua contre un mur le menaçant de le décapiter dans la seconde.

Erica cria « tranches lui la tête vas y »

Derek lâcha Stiles et fixa Erica qui partit en se dandinant comme elle savait si bien le faire. L'alpha se retourna à nouveau sur Stiles et allait pour le frapper mais le plus jeune le poussa pour aller écouter la conversation d'Isaac et Scott. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et pensa « ce gosse va me tuer, il est impossible à comprendre. »

Isaac n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et Scott l'observait puis il s'approcha de lui et pris sa main en lui disant qu'il avait parlé pendant son ''sommeil ''

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? » s'alarma t-il.

« Que tu m'aimais. » Dis Scott en étant gêné. « Et tu disais à ma mère de se rhabiller. »

« Désolé Scott je délirais surement n'y fait pas attention. » Dit il sachant que Scott avait senti qu'il avait menti.

« Ah! Bon dommage car moi aussi je t'aime même si je ne le montre pas comme tu le voudrais mais je suis plutôt quelqu'un de gêné pour se genre de relation. Et à cause d'Allison j'ai peur de refaire confiance à quelqu'un et de retomber amoureux de peur d'être blessé. »

« Je te promets de ne pas te blesser mais de te protéger. »

Scott déposa un baisé sur les lèvres d'Isaac puis se mis à partir le plus rapidement de la chambre en ayant eu honte de son geste.

_ Fin de ce chapitre je pense que cette histoire ne serra pas trop longue ce couple m'inspire peu c'est dommage donc je pense écrire encore un chapitre dessus et à la place continuerais sur l'autre fiction Derek History._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite avec un jour de retard désolé entre l'ordi, les cours mais surtout le syndrome de la page blanche je n'arrivais pas. _

Plusieurs jours passèrent mais Scott évitait Isaac, il avait une profonde honte qui le hanté. Ce geste si anodin qu'un simple baisé l'avait perturbé à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. Il en parla à Stiles qui lui dit qu'avec le temps il s'assumera et pourra même en rire.

« Tu veux que j'en parle à Danny? »

« Non surtout pas ? » Réplica Scott.

« Ok, calmes toi c'est que je sais pas quoi te conseiller à part d'essayer de voir Isaac même si c'est dans des lieux public ou alors dans un endroit connu seulement de vous deux. Et apprenez à vous découvrir. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose comment ce fait il que tu sois au courant de quoi faire. »

« Je suis le fils du shérif et je suis très intelligent. »

Scott réfléchit au commentaire de son ami mais n'ajouta rien et se promit de trouver ce que Stiles lui cachait.

Stiles remarqua l'air suspicieux de son ami et lui sourit. « Faut que je sois plus prudent » pensa-t-il.

Alors que Scott allait pour partir, Isaac apparu derrière lui avec un air de chien battu ce qui retourna le cœur de Scott. Scott voulut l'éviter mais Isaac le prit par le bras et le tira à l'écart pour parler.

« Je te demande pas de m'aimer je sais bien que tu ne le pourras peut être jamais mais je t'en pris ne m'évite plus c'est encore pire. Fais comme si tu ignorais mes sentiments je préfère c'est moins douloureux je crois. » Dit Isaac d'un trait.

« Je suis désolé, si je t'évite c'est que je suis perdu je ne sais pas ou j'en suis, c'est trop dure pour moi et le pire c'est que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent je sens qu'il y a un lien entre nous plus fort que celui que j'ai avec Stiles. Je te demande juste un peu de temps je t'en pris. » Répondit Scott avec un air et un ton triste.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, toute façon si tu as peur du regard des autres je ne comptais pas m'afficher, toutes les choses ''tendre'' se passeront quand on serra en toute intimité et sans regard sur nous, j'ai aussi ma réputation de délinquant rebelle à tenir. »

Scott lui fit un sourire ce qui fit accélérer le cœur du plus grand. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla en bousculant un élève et en lui disant de se casser de son chemin.

Stiles retrouva Scott qui souriait comme un débile parce qu'il commençait à tomber sous le charme d'Isaac. Le portable de l'hyper actif sonna Stiles se pressa pour y répondre et perdit son sourire en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fils.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux le grognon? » Lança t il avec un ton provocateur.

« Passes moi Scott microbe ou je te bouffe.

« Décidément tu ne sais pas être aimable faut vraiment que tu te trouve une fille ça te rendra plus aimable. » Il tendit son téléphone en disant « Scott tien ton asocial d'alpha et mal lécher, il veut encore te parler, enfin si on peut appeler ça parler. »

Scott prit le portable et dit « Yep que veux tu on doit aller en cours. »

« Euh non, vous avez une pose d'heure, Erica m'a passé votre emplois du temps exprès pour que je puisse vous emmerder comme dit ton misérable pote humaine. J'aurais besoin de toi et ton chien de compagnie pour un petit service. »

« Dis moi ce que c'est on verra si c'est possible pour lui. »

« Il faudrait que vous m'amenez Lydia j'ai un truc à lui proposer. »

« Pas touche à ma Lydia Derek ou je te promet que je te transforme en descente de lit. »

« Mais c'est qu'il y tien à sa rousse. »

« Blond vénitien va t'apprendre les couleurs pantoufle. »

« Attends j'arrive je vais te botter le cul »

« Mais viens je t'attends je te casse en deux et tien j'ai un cadeau pour toi…. » Il raccrocha au nez de l'alpha ce qui due surement l'énervé.

« Tu n'aurais pas du l'énervé comme ça après il se venge sur nous et il te fait des bleus. »

« Oui je sais mais c'est un jeu je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le provoquer le pire c'est que je suis sur qu'au fond il adore ça. »

« Vous êtes des malades tous les deux toi tu es mazot et lui c'est Derek quoi. »

« Bon je suppose qu'il devrait apparaitre et coller ma tête dans un casier dans moins d'une minutes et vu ta tête il est déjà derrière moi. »

Stiles se retourna et fit face au loup qui l'attrapa et le jeta violement sur un casier. Il se releva et se remit face à Derek et s'étonna lui-même donna un coup de poing dans la tête de l'alpha mais il se fit mal à cause de la tête dure qu'il percuta.

« Bien fait, je vois que je ne te fais même plus peur ce n'est pas marrant comment je vais prendre mon pied maintenant? »

« Bah comme tous le monde trouve toi quelqu'un et si tu touches à ma Lydia mais je te jure que je te tue. »

« Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux le petit lutin des bois. »

Stiles s'étouffa en entendant ce surnom et lança un regard noir à Derek qui lui effaça son sourire malicieux.

« Derek court si tu tiens à avoir des enfants car je vais te les briser »

« Mais il est drogué ou quoi il n'a jamais eu ce comportement. »

Scott était tout aussi étonné de la réaction de son ami et le dévisagea. Il retourna son ami pour lui dire de se calmer celui-ci tomba dans les pommes au contacte du loup.

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre, je m'excuse encore pour l'attente vraiment désolé, d'un j'avais pas d'inspiration et deux j'ai quelque souci avec ma muse et aussi un emplois du temps tellement remplis que je me demande comment je peux avoir encore le temps de pouvoir écrire et lire vos fictions que j'adore._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila j'ai déjà écrit la suite j'ai eu d'un coup de l'inspiration alors je vous soulage déjà en vous postant se chapitre plus tôt car j'ignore quand je pourrais en poster un autre._

Scott regarda son ami s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Derek rattrapa Stiles avant que celui-ci ne heurte le sol. Derek le prit dans ses bras et partit avec l'hyper actif inconscient pour l'amené dans sa voiture et disparaitre avec lui sous les yeux de tous les lycéens.

Scott quand à lui avait fait promettre à Derek de le prévenir quand Stiles se réveillerait. Celui-ci lui avait envoyait un message pour lui dire que l'hyper actif ronfler comme un diplodocus dans sa camaro et qu'il le jetterait bien sur le trottoir.

Isaac avait du coup passé son après-midi avec Scott agissant comme deux bon amis au regard des autres. Personne ne pouvait se douter que ces deux là se tournaient autour. Isaac proposa à Scott d'aller dans un lieu plus calme et à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir discuter d'un sujet bien précis.

Alors que Scott allait pour répondre Lydia Martin passa devant eux. Il se leva et lui transmit le message de Derek. Et lui répondit :

« Dis lui de se déplacer si il veut me parler. Non mais sérieux il se prend pour qui celui-là ? »

« Lydia tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis de Derek. Il est très susceptible. »

« Et alors ça reste un pauvre mec qui doit savoir être polie avec les damoiselles de mon rang. Et ce n'est pas parce que monsieur et un lycanthrope que j'en ai peur. Oui je suis au courant. »

« Très bien je lui dis de t'appeler, et pour Stiles tu comptes toujours l'ignorer. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport et je l'ignore pas c'est juste qu'il n'est plus vraiment intéressé par moi la preuve il n'est même pas là pour me dire que je suis la fille la plus belle du monde. Bon je vous laisse je dois encore aller faire du shopping avec Danny. A plus les tourtereaux ».

Isaac était choqué du comportement de la jeune fille mais surtout de sa dernière réplique. Comment avait elle pu le deviner ? Scott, lui n'avait même pas fait attention à cette remarque, il s'était contenté de sourire bêtement en guise de réponse.

Les deux bêtas partirent en direction de la forêt et s'amusèrent à se tester l'un l'autre en faisant des courses, des tests de force et d'agilité sans le vouloir il faisait des entrainements à la Derek. Après une bonne heure à courir partout les deux loup s'allongèrent sur un rocher près d'une rivière et se reposèrent quelques instants.

Isaac prit la main de Scott qui ne rompit pas se contacte mais au contraire l'intensifia en resserrant sa main sur la sienne. Ils se mirent à se regarder avec leur yeux de loup et Scott ressentit comme une drôle de sensation lui parcourir dans son corps. Il n'était pas sur de savoir ce que c'était mais il pense qu'il devait en parler avec Derek dès que possible pour en être certain. Mais Isaac aussi fut toucher par cette drôle de sensation mais il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que Scott au contraire ça lui faisait plaisir.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de se regarder un moment puis Scott embrassa l'autre loup avec la plus grande douceur et hésitation dont il pouvait faire preuve. Isaac répondit à se baiser avec plus de fougue que Scott mais tenta de contrôler un maximum ses hormones.

Après deux heures d'inconscience, Stiles se réveilla dans sa maison. Il était dans son lit habillé mais complètement désorienté. Un grognement lui fit savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Oh Derek qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Non attends j'ai mieux comme question comment je suis arrivé là ? J'étais entrain de te menacer puis pouf j'ai un trou. »

« Tu en as plus d'un de trou » répondit Derek avec un grand sourire.

« Non mais sérieux Derek tu fais de l'humour ce n'est pas le moment dis moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Pour une fois que je te sors une blague tu vas pas te plaindre. Bon d'accord, je pense que c'est le coup de cassier et qui ta sonné et que tu as eu une émotion tellement forte que du coup ça ta fait péter un plomb. »

« Muai on va dire ça mais d'où tu t'es permis de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Bah je me le suis permis quand tu m'as appelé loup mal léché. »

« J'avoue c'est moi qui est commençais et sinon pourquoi tu es encore là non pas que ça me touche mais quand même ça m'inquiète que tu sois aussi présent pour moi, un simple humain. »

« On va dire que tu fais en quelque sorte partie de ma meute même si je ne te veux pas dedans. Toute façon, je voulais te savoir en bonne santé avant de repartir pour te rencogner dessus la prochaine foi. »

« Sacré Derek va et nos tourtereaux ils font quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais j'ai veillé sur toi pendant c'est deux heures qui n'e finissaient plus d'ailleurs je vais te laisser ton père arrive. Ah ! Maintenant que j'y pense, envoie à Scott un message pour lui dire que tu es vivant, sinon il va encore me souler. »

« Ok ça marche. Merci encore de m'avoir ramené ici. Je te dois un service même si tu n'en veux pas. »

« Je m'en rappellerais en temps et en heure. » Répondit Derek et sortit par la fenêtre en lui lança un dernier regard.

Le shérif Stilinski monta dans la chambre et trouva son fils dans son lit avec un gant près de lui et une bassine d'eau avec des glaçons. Il s'inquiéta de l'état de santé de son fils mais celui-ci lui dit juste que qu'il avait fait un malaise et qu'un amis l'avait ramené ici.

Le shérif soupira de soulagement enlaça son fils puis sortit de la chambre. Stiles en profita pour envoyer un sms à Scott pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et deux minutes après il reçu un message bizarre de la part de Lydia. Il faillit tourner de l'œil en lisant se message.

_Je retente le coup des fins sadiques pour donner un peu de suspens à ma fiction. Merci encore à toute les personnes qui la lisent et me mettent des commentaires._


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila la suite tant attendu par vous tous, sacré Derek, j'en connais un qui va se prendre des torgnoles (pas moi). Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter c'est gentil._

« Stiles appelles moi de suite, j'ai besoin de toi. On doit mettre en pratique une idée dont je t'avais parlé il ya plusieurs moi. »

Stiles relit le message trois fois de suite, avant de se décider, à appeler sa blonde vénitienne préférée. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, car ils échangeaient souvent des messages ensembles et au lycée faisaient comme si de rien était.

« Oui Stiles, faut que tu te ramènes chez moi on doit organiser la sortit de la meute pour mon anniversaire ça va être sympa. »

« Tu as prévus de tous les invités même l'autre grincheux ? »

« Oui tous et tu ne râles pas ou je ne te parle plus jamais, alors lèves ton petit cul poilu de ton lit et ramènes toi de suite. »

« Oui madame, tu sais tu parles comme lui ça fait flipper. »

« Et bah avec tous ce que tu m'as raconté et que j'ai vu, je vais le prendre comme un compliment et rajouter raccroche et vient de suite. N'oublie pas mon cadeau aussi. »

« Ouai ouai »

Stiles raccrocha se regarda dans la glace et se trouvait affreux, il était tout débrailler et mal habillé pour aller chez Lydia. Du coup il partit en vitesse prendre une douche et mis une tenu un peu moins laide à son gout.

« J'aimerais parfois lui piquer ses vêtements à se mal luné, il est peut être ronchon mais il est classe. Ressaisis toi Stiles, il ta presque largué quand il est devenu l'alpha et en plus. Dès qu'il me voit j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me buter. Bon faut que je parte ou je vais me faire buter. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier le cadeau, heureusement que je l'ai acheté avec elle, ça stresse moi comme ça. »

Stiles partit avec son présent, qu'il mit dans sa jeep, avant de démarrer il trouva un petit mot sur son volant. « Désolé mon lutin des bois, je ne cesse de vouloir être prêt de toi mais à chaque fois que tu penses qu'on est que tout les deux quelqu'un nous épis d'un toit et crois moi que ça me gonfle. »

« Si tu crois te faire pardonner comme ça, c'est que tu me connais mal. »

Stiles démarra et partit en ayant un instant de nostalgie. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Derek ne lui parlait plus comme avant ni ne lui accordait aucune petite attention particulière à part pour le frapper. Il se rappela qu'il ne devrait plus prendre le médoc qu'il avait pris le matin qui l'avait fait s'évanouir au lycée. « Heureusement que tout le monde crois que c'est à cause du coup, sinon je pense que Scott ferait sa mère poule. J'y peux rien si j'étais malade mais c'est vrais que je n'avais pas lu la notice qui disait ne pas combiné à un autre médicament comme le traitement de l'hyper activité, risque d'évanouissement. »

Une fois devant la demeure des Martin, Il prit son cadeau et rentra dans la demeure vide seul Lydia semblait se trouvé la avec un air à la foi sadique et joyeuse.

« Désolé pour mon retard, j'avais un truc à faire mais je suis là et j'ai ton cadeau. Pourquoi ce sourire me fait peur ? »

« Poses ton paquet à l'étage et suis moi dans la cuisine. »

Stiles fit ce quelle lui demanda de faire puis une fois dans la cuisine il trouva la demoiselle entrain de faire un ponch assez spéciale.

« Tu as mis quoi dedans ? »

« Des jus différents un peu d'alcool et un ingrédient secret mais rien de nocif pour nos invités spéciaux, j'espère que tu as dis à Scott de venir avec Isaac et d'arrêter de se cacher ou je vais les buter tout les deux. Ils croient vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué à leur petit manège. »

« Je te fais confiance pour bien les torturer mais trop quand même. »

« Et pour Derek, tu as trouvé un moyen de te venger ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider tu sais je suis pas mal dans mon genre pour me venger. »

« Tu veux pas découvrir la surprise sur le moment ? »

« C'est tentant quand même vas y dis moi ne fait pas ton intéressant. »

« Je pensais déjà agrémenter ton punch de quelques ingrédients indétectable, j'espère juste que tu en as déjà pas mis dedans et ça me permettra de me venger de tout nos petits loups mais surtout monsieur. Est-ce que tu as mis de ça ?»

Stiles lui tendit un flacon avec une étiquette. La jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle en avait mis et qu'elle avait rajouté des substances aphrodisiaque surtout pour les animaux.

« Non ! Tu es sérieuse, oh ! Ma Lydia tu es un démon dans le corps d'un ange. »

Les deux adolescents rirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Lydia lui demande de l'aider à préparer le reste de la décoration.

Danny arriva une heure après pour aider à finir la décoration en s'excusant de son retard. « Désolé je viens de me faire larguer par mon copain du coup je suis un peu ailleurs mais ça va aller c'était un gros con de toute manière. »

« Stiles lui fit un sourire réconfortant et Lydia l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle compatissait à son malheur.

« Tu en trouveras un mieux, peut être ce soir, il va y avoir beaucoup de monde comme toujours. »

« Lydia, il est hors de question que tu tentes ce que je pense ou je te trempe dans de l'acide fluoridrique. » Intervint Stiles et rajouta en regardant Danny « Il ya quelqu'un, un mec que tu connais, oui je suis gay aussi, enfin bref lui tu l'approches pas. C'est mon soi-disant cousin.

« Je me doutais bien que c'était pas ton cousin. Et franchement je ne savais pas qu'il était de se bord toi non plus bien que tes questions idiotes que tu poses à tout le monde pour savoir si on te trouve mignon. »

« Lui disons que c'est compliqué et ne parle à personne de ce que je t'ai dis sur lui ou je vais me faire tuer et ce n'est pas qu'une expression. »

« Je vois t'inquiète. »

Pendant ce temps Isaac était chez Scott et il aidait à finir ses devoirs et à se préparer pour la fête en lui disant quoi se mettre.

« Tu veux aussi m'habiller et me donner le bain ? » Le nargua Scott

« Avec joie mais pas sur que je reste aussi sage. Monsieur j'ai un regard ténébreux. »

Scott l'embrassa quand sa porte s'ouvra en vitesse. Il lâcha prise avant que sa mère ne les vois entrain de se bécoter. Isaac se tourna vers la porte et avec un large sourire dis

« J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu. »

Madame Mccall sursauta et dis « Ah bon je me suis déjà baladé en soutien gorge devant toi ? »

« Oui dans un rêves que j'ai fait il ya pas longtemps, je vous rassure rien d'autre de compromettant pour vous. »

Mélissa sortit de la chambre en rigolant laissant les deux ados éclater de rire également.

« Bon vieux font qu'on y aille ou la madame va nous foutre une raclée. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas Derek qui m'en fous une suis preneur. »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre avec Stiles, ils ont un drôle de comportement, tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

« Non, moi tu sais je ne fais pas tellement attention à ça. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire ce que je portais comme vêtement hier. »

« Mon pauvre Scott si je ne t'aimais pas je pense que je me fouetterais de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Désolé de te vexer mais tu es un peu neuneu des fois. »

« Oh Stiles me le dis souvent j'y suis pour rien mon pauvre c'est mon comportement qui veut ça. T'inquiète au moins tu es franc, c'est pour ça que je t'aime mon petit bêta ».

« Tu me pardonnes c'est vrais tu es trop mignon, mon alpha. On y va si tu es prêt ? »

« Oui par contre je crois qu'on va y aller en courant, je n'ai pas la voiture ce soir. »

« On y va en vélo toute façon on a chacun le notre en bas et n'oublie pas le cadeau sur la table. Quoi que je vais le prendre moi ».

Isaac et Scott partirent pour rejoindre la fête en vélo dans leur plus beau vêtement.

Derek ruminé dans l'entrepôt, et Erica l'enquiquinait en lui disant de venir avec elle et Boyd à la fête.

« Tu es invité je te rappelle et si tu n'y vas pas tu sais bien que la rouquine vas venir te massacrer. Ne t'énerve pas non plus je ne veux pas que tu me brises encore un os. »

« Elle me fait flipper cette fille tu l'as dis. Aller je viens, on sait jamais il y aura peut être un truc intéressant à faire comme torturer Stiles ou bien noyer des gosses. »

« Et tu comptes y aller en calçons ? »

Derek baissa ses yeux et vi sa petite tenue. Il grogna et partit sous la douche avec des vêtements rien de bien classe. Un débardeur blanc, un jean noir et sa veste en cuir noir. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Erica il lui demanda

« Quoi tu croyais me voir en costar faut pas rêver non plus. »

« Non mais tu es quand même très beau comme ça comme toujours. Bon on t'attend dans la camaro, pendant que tu coiffes beau brun. »

« Ne dis plus jamais ça » Le menaça Derek et rajouta « Et cesses de me donner des ordres c'est moi l'alpha. »

« Oui oui aller grouilles. » Dit la jolie blonde en rigolant et en se dandinant jusqu'à Boyd.

Derek se coiffa comme d'habitude pris ses clés monta dans la camaro et démarra à toute vitesse.

Stiles accueillit les invités qui arrivé, certains du lycée et d'autre qui était des proches de la jeune fille.

Quand Scott arriva à vélo avec Isaac, il eut un fout rire mais se retint en leur disant d'entrer et d'aller vers la terrasse de l'autre côté de la maison. Erica sonna à la porte et Stiles en ouvrant se retrouva dans la poitrine de la blonde manquant de tomber dans les pommes due à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

« Tien ! Erica toujours aussi provocatrice tu ne veux pas les mettre ailleurs que dans mes yeux, on voit que ça. Au passage joli tenu. »

« Oh tu es charmant un peut menteur mais charmant quand même, j'espère qu'il ya de l'alcool j'ai envie de m'éclater ce soir. »

« Oui au fond là ou se trouve tous les invités éviter de les menacer de mort ou Lydia vous carbonise. »

Erica rentra la première, suivit de Boyd qui toisa Stiles du regard en disant à son oreille « Arrête de mater ma gonzesse ou je t'étripe. »

« Pas de souci t'inquiète. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Derek arriva un peu après lorsque que son regard croisa celui de Stiles il vira au rouge. Mais lui dis d'un ton étrangement calme « Tu es bien beau ce soir, bien que tu le sois toujours pour moi. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« On verra va au fond et sert toi à boire et une fois ton verre vide je viendrais peut être te parler si j'ai envie. »

Derek lui grogna dessus baissa la tête et partit vers la fête son regard triste et n colères à la foi.

Une fois les invités tous arrivés, Stiles rejoignit le reste du groupe se prit un vers oubliant le contenu de la boisson et l'avala d'un train, son regard croisa Derek qui apparemment avait bu de nombreux vers et il continuait de boire sans s'arrêter. Stiles alla vers lui et le dissuada de continuer.

« Arrête de boire, même si je sais que l'alcool n'a pas d'effet sur toi, ça ne me plait pas que tu bois autant. »

« De quoi je mêle, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je bois. »

« Tu vois j'étais prêt à te pardonner mais je crois que je vais rester en mode boudage. »

« Bah alors je vais aller draguer Danny lui au moins m'aimera. »

« Il aimera que ton physique mon cher, et puis lui c'est un mec qui aime la douceur. Toi tu es un bourrin, ya que moi qui peut te supporter et j'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est quoi ce comportement de gosse que tu me fais et pourquoi tes yeux son rouge ? Arrêtes pas ici tu reste humain ou je te castre. »

« J'y peux rien, mon corps ressent les effets de cette drôle de boisson ce n'est pas normal. »

« Si c'est normal je t'ai drogué il ya une variété d'aconit dans la boisson ce qui vous rend un peu comme les humains bourrés mais il ya aussi d'autre ingrédient qui apparemment te font déjà effet si j'en crois la jolie bosse sur ton pantalon. »

« Tu as osé me droguer moi et ma meute mais tu es malade Stiles, tu sais que ça risque de vous coûter la vie si l'un de nous perds le contrôle surtout moi. »

« T'inquiète ça un effet que d'une heure et puis on peut annuler les effets avec une bonne douche froide. Mais ça annulera que les effets de l'aconit pas des aphrodisiaque »

« C'était ça ta façon de te venger franchement tu aurais pu faire pire. »

« Mais mon cher Derekounet je n'ai pas fini de me venger. Viens avec moi je vais te donner une douche froide qu'au moins tu ais tes esprit quand je vais me venger après. »

« D'accord mais d'abord… »

_Fin de ce chapitre oui la fin pas assez sadique mais je trouve que c'est pas mal, finir sur une moitié de réplique. Surtout avec un chapitre bien long pour une fois, j'ai était fort inspiré par _ Loki Megurine _ce chapitre t'es dédicacé. Le prochain chapitre surement la semaine prochaine et il serra doublement torride._ _Un petit commentaire maintenant._


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici la suite je vous préviens de suite il est très détaillé surtout pour la partie jambe en l'air. Alors si ça vous gène et bah aller vers la fin du chapitre la ou ça ne l'ai plus pour lire votre fin sadique et la je vous préviens la fin est très méchante là j'en connais au moins 3 qui vont me pourchasser pour connaitre la suite qui n'est même pas encore dans ma tête. Sur ce bonne lecture. _

« D'abord quoi ? Tu te tais et tu me suis »

Derek le suivit en sentant toutes les drogues présentent de la boisson qui commençaient lui faire de l'effet. Une fois dans la salle de bain Stiles poussa Derek dans la baignoire celui-ci ne put résister la drogue le rendez-faible.

« J'espère que tu aimes les douches froide. » Dit Stiles avec un sourire très sadique.

Il alluma la douche et l'eau qui en sortit était glacée. Derek était gelé mais ce ne fut pas le pire Stiles avait à côté de lui des sauts pleins de glace pillé qu'il versa dans la baignoire en débarrassant Derek de ses habits.

« Pourquoi tant de torture qu'est ce que je t'ai fait » Dit Derek en grelottant.

« Tu te demandes surement aussi pourquoi tu as aussi froid d'un coup disons que Lydia est la reine de la chimie, elle a réussi à endormir ton système immunitaire pour que tu ne puisses pas te guérir de cette toxine. Mais je te rassure c'est temporaire. »

« Je suis désolé je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine Stiles. »

« Ça ne marchera pas la pitié tu m'as brisé le cœur tu crois vraiment que tes désolés me font de l'effet ? »

« Oui j'entends toujours ton cœur battre malgré les drogues et ce qui me permet de me contrôler depuis que je suis l'alpha, ta respiration me berce sans elle, je deviens incontrôlable. »

« Oh ! La j'avoue que ça me touche. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui un peu mais j'ai une furieuse envie de te plaquer contre un fur et te faire mien. »

« Dans tes rêves tu dois te faire pardonner je te signale et non l'inverse alors c'est moi qui vais te faire mien et tes grognements ni changeront rien.

« J'accepte mais avant je bute Lydia. »

« Touche là et je te castre. »

« Mais c'est que tu es sérieux, je t'ai rendu bien méchant. »

« Non c'est juste de la colère. Demain si tous ce passe bien tout serra redevenus comme avant. Ah ! Et par contre tout tes bêtas risque de s'envoyer en l'air, heureusement qu'ils sont tous en couple. »

Derek sortit de la baignoire complètement gelé. Il tremblait mais il était très en colère contre Stiles mais aussi il comprenait son comportement.

« Juste avant que l'on fasse ce que tu sais, je vais te dire qui nous surveillait cet aprèm quand je t'ai ramené chez toi. »

« Je sais qui c'était et cette personne à aussi eu droit à une douce vengeance. »

« Tu sais que c'était Boyd ? » S'étonna Derek

« Oui, et lui, il a eut triple doses du poison. »

« Stiles tu es un alpha mais humain. »

« Allez vient je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état tout gelé, j'ai un cœur quand même. »

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« J'ai envie de toi » Grogna Derek

(_Avant que vous ne lisiez la suite de ce petit chapitre torride, je dois vous donner une information sur la baignoire, elle est grande et en forme de carré, pour ne pas que vous me demandiez comment ils font ça ? et pour me dire aussi ce n'est pas possible avec ce genre de baignoire moi je vous dis que si. Et les dimensions de la baignoire sont 1m60 de côté. Voila bonne continuation de lecture). _

Stiles planqua Derek contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement ne laissant d'autre choix à Derek que de se laisser faire. Tout en poussant Derek dans la baignoire, il la vida et la remplis d'eau plus tiède, il se déshabilla rapidement et sauta à califourchon sur le loup coincé dans la baignoire avec ses yeux rouges.

Stiles ne put réprimer un sourire très pervers, ce loup l'avait rendu ainsi, dès leur première fois, mais il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, toute colère était partit, mais il se devait de tenir parole, le loup aller souffrir et pas qu'un peu.

« Stiles… » Soupira Derek quand la bouche de son amant pris son sexe en bouche et commença à le lécher, puis à le sucer avidement.

Leur respiration s'accéléra, les deux corps étaient en fusion et l'eau qui leur dégouliner sur leur corps faisait grimper d'avantage leur température corporelle. C'est avec rancœur que Stiles arrêta son mouvement de va et vient sur l'entre jambe de Derek pour reprendre souffle et lui vola un autre baiser.

Stiles profita de ce bref instant pour regarder le regard et le corps de l'alpha qui se retenait pour ne pas le blesser. Stiles se mit debout et amena le visage de Derek au niveau de son sexe pour que celui-ci lui procure autant de plaisir qu'ile venait de lui donner.

Derek totalement soumis à l'humain s'exécuta tout en palpant les fesses de l'humain qui se cambra d'avantage et gémissant de plaisir. Une fois extasié par les mouvements de langue de son amant, Stiles s'assit dans la baignoire qui s'était remplis d'eau. Il coupa l'eau puis s'approcha de Derek et l'embrassa sauvagement et le tirant sur lui. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient et cherchaient à dominer l'autre. Derek grognait, il refusait de se soumettre mais Stiles ne lui laissa pas le choix une fois sur lui, Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux et lui dit.

« Tu es prêt pour la suite je ne serrais pas très tendre pour la suite tu m'en excuseras mais je doute que ton corps et besoin de préparation supplémentaire. »

« Vas-y, moi je n'aurais pas fais plus. »

D'un coup de rein bien placé, il pénétra Derek, qui fit la grimasse au début, mais au bout de quelques seconde, reprit son sourire pervers et séducteur à la fois. Cette nouvelle sensation apporta un bonheur immense à Stiles ça première fois avec l'alpha en tant qu'actif. Il haletait durement à la limite de s'évanouir tellement que le plaisir était grand. Derek commença à gesticuler pour lui donner le rythme à prendre, son amant suivit la cadence et l'adapta au gémissement de l'alpha qui grognait de plaisir et lui disait « plus fort… plus vite. »

Stiles s'exécuta donnant de grand coup de reins à son amant. L'eau giclée de tout les côté de la baignoire. Il y en avait partout. Derek observé le regard de son amant et comprit que celui-ci aller jouir sous peu. Et après une dizaines de coup de reins celui-ci jouit en Derek en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« À mon tour maintenant. »

« Pardon mais je suis mort. »

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire sans compromis mon petit lutin de bois. Et puis tu n'as rien à faire à part jouir de plaisir. »

Stiles accepta avec crainte mais envie quand même. Derek mit Stiles à quatre pattes, ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire et le pénétra. Stiles apprécia de suite le contacte. Il était plus doux que sa première fois avec le loup.

Derek s'avait totalement se maitriser du coup il resta humain tout le long de ses coup de reins qui après plusieurs minutes eurent raisons de lui et il jouit dans le corps de Stiles qui s'écroula sur le rebord d'épuisement.

« Tu es pardonné maintenant. Embrasses-moi et prends moi dans tes bras j'ai besoin de ta présence maintenant. »

Derek l'embrassa mais avec une grande douceur puis il s'assit dans la baignoire en tirant Stiles dans ses bras pour le garder dans ses bras comme le voulait son humain.

Leur acte s'était passé inaperçu en effet Stiles avait tout prévus pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Il avait mis la musique à fond dans la salle de bain et dans toute la maison.

Scott et Isaac étant sous l'effet de l'aconit spécialement concocté par Lydia eux aussi avaient envie de s'envoyait en l'air mais aucun des deux n'osait commençais où bien ne savait ou se rendre pour se faire plaisir.

Erica elle ne se gênait pas du tout elle avait renversé une table et Boyd était sur elle et l'avait déjà mise à nue pour assouvir tous ses désirs. Personne le voyait vraiment car la plus part des invités était partis. Donc dans le jardin se trouvait Lydia qui discuter avec Danny. Cacher derrière une table Erica et Boyd qui ne cachait pas se qu'il faisait. Et qui grognait sauvagement. Et le petit couple Scott et Isaac.

« Scott je sais que c'est très mal placé mais faut vraiment qu'on aille ailleurs car comment dire j'ai très envie de toi et je suis presque sur que je risque de faire comme eux là bas. »

« Ya une chambre libre à l'étage si tu veux. » Répondit Scott avec un grand sourire

« Tu es sérieux »

« On ne peut plus sérieux mon béta. »

Isaac prit Scott par la main et le tira dans la chambre de l'étage supérieur. En entrant il ne vit personne. Il se tourna, verrouilla la porte puis embrassa Scott aussi sauvagement qu'il le pouvait. Les deux loups s'étaient transformés pour laisser leur libido s'exprimer avec leur accord. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Une fois sur le lit Isaac fit valser le t-shirt de Scott qui en fit de même au vêtement d'Isaac.

« Fais péter ton boxer » grogna Isaac

« Vient me l'enlever avec tes dents »

Isaac ne se fit pas attendre, qu'il s'exécuta dans la minute. Une fois nu Scott pris le dessus sur Isaac et se plaça sur lui et l'embrassa et le mordit sur chaque parcelle de corps qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Il retira aussi le calçons de son amant qui bandait comme un taureau.

« Je vois que tu es aussi exciter que moi. »

« J'ai envie de toi de puis tellement longtemps que je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir encore une minute. »

« Tu as qu'a venir me chercher mais je te rappelle première fois donc doucement quand même sinon je t'égorge. »

« Tu fais ton Derek maintenant. Attends laisse moi bien me positionner j'ai envie de tester un truc dont j'ai toujours voulu tester avec toi. »

Les deux amants se trouvaient dans la position 69 l'un sur l'autre. Ce qui permit au deux amant de se faire mutuellement plaisir en se suçant. Se redressant légèrement Scott offrit son anus à la langue chaude d'Isaac qui humidifia la zone puis incérant un doigt provoquant une plainte de plaisir à son amant. Puis un second après quelque petits mouvement délicat mais fort douloureux due à la présence des griffes aux bouts des doigts. Scott hurlait de plaisir puis n'en pouvant plus ordonna au plus grand.

« Prends moi tout de suite ou je te préviens je te tue » hurla-t-il.

Isaac ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta dérapant légèrement ce qui eut pour effet qu'il pénétra d'un coup l'autre loup ce qu'il lui provoqua une immense douleur mais qui partit après quelques minutes de récupération. Scott agrippa ses bras autour du coup d'Isaac et de sa position assise commença à se soulever lentement pour que le plus grand puisse commençais à lui donner des coups de reins.

Isaac retourna Scott pour qu'il soit lui dos sur le lit et Isaac au dessus ce changement de position se fit sans que leur corps ne se sépare. Puis il passa les jambes de Scott derrière son cou et lui donna de grand coup de reins régulier et rapide. Scott appréciait ce contacte chaud. Il sentait en lui que son corps aspiré le sexe de son amant.

Après plusieurs minutes Isaac pris le sexe de son amant et le masturba au même rythme que ces coups de reins et après plusieurs mouvement rapide les deux amants jouirent à l'unisson en s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre. Une fois leur souffle reprit, ils se nettoyèrent avec des mouchoirs et se rhabillèrent avant de sortir.

« C'était magique » Dit Scott en prenant la main d'Isaac avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la porte. Il la referma embrassa Scott et lui répondit

« La prochaine fois on fait l'inverse si tu veux à moins que tu ne veuilles pas »

« Moi je fais tous ce que tu veux tu es si merveilleux. »

Les deux amants sortirent de la chambre et croisèrent Stiles et Derek qui sortaient de la salle de bain tout trempé. Voyant le regard interrogateur de ces bêtas, Derek dit

« Et n'essaye plus de me droguer ou je te noie cette fois-ci. »

Stiles comprit qu'il souhait toujours gardé son histoire secrète ça ne lui gêner pas mais il fallait qu'il réponde un truc crédible.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime bien testé les trucs que je trouve sur internet puis tu n'avais qu'à pas dire oui. »

Derek lui donna une claque amicale derrière la tête avant de questionner l'autre couple du couloir.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes des bêtes sauvages qui détruisent les lits de leurs hôtes ? »

« Euh bah ! Comment dire je crois qu'on a été un peu fort. » Répondit Scott gêné.

« Tu t'arrangeras avec Lydia ce n'est pas moi le maître des lieux. » Répondit Stiles en souriant

En descendant Stiles entendit des voix de fille qui discutaient dans l'entré de la maison. La première voix c'était Lydia et la seconde.

« Non pas elle… »

« Scott remonte file fais moi confiance. »

« Je l'ai sentit c'est trop tard. »

« Oups » pensa Isaac.

« Tien bonsoir madame Argent » lança Stiles.

_Voila une petite fin de chapitre sadique, vous m'en direz des nouvelles hahaha. J'espère que le reste du chapitre vous a plus pas trop torride j'espère. La suite bah soit la semaine prochaine soit un peu plus tard ça dépendra de mes projets de la semaine prochaine. Un petit commentaire maintenant même si c'est pour me traiter de sadique je le sais déjà._


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici la suite tant attendu chapitre moyennement long à peu près comme d'hab enfin je crois. Une fin je ne pense pas trop sadique, enfin vous me connaissez maintenant mais je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. Un grand merci encore pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture^^ _

« Bonsoir Stiles tu vas bien ? »

« Ma fois plutôt bien et toi toujours dans les affaires de famille ? »

« Oui hélas pour vous mais j'ai réussi à faire partir tous les chasseurs de la ville. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Lança Scott sur le bord de la colère.

« Oh ! Scott tu vas bien ? »

« Réponds à ma question » Grogna le jeune loup

« Pour te protéger tu crois quoi ? Que parce qu'on n'est plus ensemble je dois te tuer parce que tu n'es pas humain ? »

« Bah je m'y attendais un peu. »

« Scott ne soit pas idiot. » S'énerva aussitôt Allison.

En entendant le mot idiot Isaac grogna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Derek le retint de justesse car il allait sauter à la gorge de la jeune fille. L'alpha rappela à l'ordre son bêta mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui obéir. Ce fut Scott qui le calma en lui attrapant le bras.

Allison ne perdu pas une miette de la scène et commença à se poser des questions déplaisantes sur le comportement de Scott. Elle le regarda et vit que son regard n'était plus le même que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Miss Argent pourquoi nous faites vous le plaisir de votre visite ? » Demanda d'un ton doux et méconnaissable Derek.

« Bonsoir Derek, je viens tous simplement pour l'anniversaire d'une amie qui n'est d'autre que Lydia. »

L'intéressé la regarda et lui répondit.

« Amie dis tu ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi depuis que tu es partie et tu oses encore te prétendre mon amie ? Ne me fais pas rire, malgré que ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois venu et que tu me le souhaite je suis blessé de te voir avec en plus cet air arrogant qui me donne envie de te claquer la porte au nez. »

Stiles fut choqué de la réaction de la jeune humaine, il a regarda avec un sourire furtif que Derek aperçu. Il regarda l'alpha qui lui fit un clin d'œil lui signifiant qu'il avait eu la même pensée sur le comportement de Lydia.

« Bon bah je vois que je dérange je disparais et vu que je ne suis plus la bienvenue dans votre groupe je laisserais les hommes de mon père vous traquer et vous tuer à la moindre faute. » Allison partie très énervé lança un dernier regard plein de colère à Scott puis elle claqua la porte.

Scott sentait son cœur se déchirer à nouveau comme quand la jeune fille l'avait plaqué pour partir. Isaac prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui transmettre un peu d'amour par ce simple geste afin de l'apaiser.

Une fois le groupe seul Lydia leur tendit un verre de punch mais sans drogue à l'intérieur.

« Ça vous ferra un peu de bien après cette scène. Scott ne t'inquiètes pas, si elle ou qui que ce soit, essaye de s'en prendre à vous, je les ferrais exploser ou rôtir, ça dépendra de mon état de colère et sachez que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. vous savez très bien de quoi je suis capable. » Dit elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« Merci » répondirent tous les loups présents.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à ranger ? » se proposa Stiles et Isaac.

« Non partez tous ça me détendra de nettoyer et si j'en vois un seul qui traine là ou qui m'aide je lui botte le cul c'est clair. »

« Oui m'dame » Rigola Scott.

Ce fut Isaac et Scott qui partirent les premiers. Ils rentrèrent chez Scott et celui-ci proposa à Isaac de rester dormir chez lui.

« Non je ne pense pas que ça serrait raisonnable »

« Après ce qui s'est passé tous à l'heure, ça me ferrait plaisir que tu restes avec moi. J'ai peur de déprimé si tu pars. »

« Et ta mère elle va pas râler ou dire des trucs sur le fait que tu es un mec chez toi ? »

« Bah non, Stiles venait bien dormir chez moi avant et puis quoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon compagnon chez moi et dans mon lit. La seule personne sur cette planète à être aussi attentionné envers moi et aussi compréhensif. »

« Que répondre de plus à ça à part que je t'aime. »

Scott embrassa Isaac puis le jeune couple alla prendre sa douche puis se coucha lover l'un contre l'autre.

Malgré les avertissements de Lydia Stiles avait rangé certaine pièce et nettoyer la plus grande partie de la maison. Quand celle-ci le vit, elle courra derrière en lui jetant dessus des verres vides et en le criant de s'arrêté ou elle allait le frapper à mort la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient au lycée.

« Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tous nettoyer c'est plus fort que moi je me devais de t'aider. »

« Rentres chez toi. Oh ! Mais j'y pense Derek Hale vient ici j'ai deux mots à te dire. »

« Non ne l'appelle pas, il va être grognon. »

« Qui est grognon. »

« Et merde il a entendu ça va être ma fête. »

« Derek pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas chez vous cassez-vous. Erica et Boyd euh ce sont partis presque de suite après Scott et Isaac. Alors maintenant tu prends ton amant et vous partez chez vous vous envoyer en l'air et faire ce que vous voulez mais je veux rester seule chez moi. »

Derek grogna et ses yeux virent aux rouge « Personne me donnes des ordres. »

« Derek tu me rejoins chez moi s'il te plait ? »

« Non je suis crevé faut que je décuve puis pourquoi tu veux que je vienne chez toi à part pour te fraper. »

« Derek je sais pour vous deux ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher même Stiles n'a pas réussi à me le cacher longtemps faut dire que je lui fais plus peur que toi. »

« Stiles je t'attends dans ta caisse vu qu'Erica a pris ma caisse. Ne me fait pas attendre ou je t'égorge. »

« La il est normal tu vois ya pas tellement de différence. Bon je te laisse seule alors si c'est vraiment ton souhait. »

Stiles embrassa Lydia et partit en direction de sa voiture. Lorsqu'il monta dedans Derek avait l'air très contrarié de plus il était transformé totalement. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait descendre rapidement ou bien tenter de calmer l'alpha enragé.

« Ne dis rien, on en parlera chez toi quand je me serrais calmé. Je n'ai nullement envie de te blessé, même si j'ai envie de te lacérer tout ton corps. »

Stiles démarra, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il était terrorisé par l'alpha, qui le regardait de son air le plus menaçant. Une fois devant sa maison Derek descendit et sauta sur le toit pour rentrer par la fenêtre.

Stiles quand à lui descendit après deux bonnes minutes à essayer de se calmer. Il rentra son père devait déjà être endormi à cette heure-ci. Il monta difficilement les marches de l'escalier puis plutôt que d'aller dans sa chambre ou l'attendait Derek en colère. Il partit prendre sa douche en se disant « quitte à mourir ce soir autant que je sois propre ».

Une fois sa douche prise il entra dans sa chambre et trouva l'alpha sur la chaise de son ordi les bras croisé avec toujours son air de tueur mais il avait au moins reprit sa forme humaine.

« Je te jure, elle a deviné toute seule, je n'ai rien dit et fait aucun allusion à toi je peux te le jurer mais je pense qu'avec tes super pouvoir de lycanthrope tu as bien entendu que je ne t'ai pas menti. »

« Je te crois, j'avoue que ça ma contrarié quelle le sache. Mais j'ai eu le temps de me calmer comme tu peux voir. »

Derek se leva et marcha en direction de l'adolescent plaqué contre sa porte à moitié effrayé. Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir si Derek allait le frapper. L'alpha le pris dans ses bras, releva avec sa main le menton du jeune homme et l'embrassa.

« Par contre n'essayes plus de me droguer ou la je te préviens que je t'égorge et sans te prévenir. »

« Oui mais là tu vois j'en avais tout à fait le droit. »

« Je ne le nie pas mais abstient toi à l'avenir. Viens on se couche. »

« Toujours à donner des ordres à casser les bons moments mais punaise qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer. »

Stiles se coucha dans le lit et Derek l'emprisonna dans ses bras

« Avant que l'on s'endorme il faut que je te dise que quand tu m'as raccompagné et que tu m'as parlé plus tôt, c'est Boyd qui nous épiait, pas vraiment dans le but de savoir ce que tu faisais là, mais plutôt pour voir si je ne draguais pas Erica car il m'ait arrivé de discuté avec elle sur de la lingerie féminine elle voulait mon avis pour savoir ce qui était le plus provocateur. Et une fois il nous a vu, elle me faisait un défilé de sous vêtements, je te dis pas la gêne que j'ai eu et si tu n'étais pas arrivé pour votre entrainement j'aurais surement fini en carpette. »

« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que dans un couple on doit tous partager surtout quand on a failli mourir. »

« Dormons nous en reparlerons demain » Derek déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles et le jeune couple s'endormi presque aussitôt.

Allison une fois partie de chez Lydia était furieuse, elle avait des envies de meurtres. Elle monta dans sa voiture et alors quelle allait démarrer, elle aperçut Scott et l'autre ados quelle ne connaissait pas. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la maison de Scott, restant dans sa voiture pour que son odeur ne la trahisse pas, elle pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait la fenêtre de la chambre de son ex copain. Elle aperçu clairement Isaac entrain d'embrasser Scott. Cette vision lui fit décupler son envie de meurtre.

« Je le savais, tu me le paieras Scott crois moi je vais bien te faire connaitre la souffrance. » Son visage exprimé une haine profonde.

_Fin de ce chapitre, fin un peu moins sadique que l'autre, enfin je coirs non ? La suite je ne sais pas quand encore j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec mes partiels mais dès que je peux promis je vous l'écris et vous la mets déjà que là j'ai 2 jours de retards. Alors des idées sur comment Allison va pouvoir bien emmerdé le monde ? J'attends vos commentaires et vos suggestions. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Je vois que j'ai peu de reviews à chaque fois c'est triste malgré le nombre de visite. Voila la suite, je vous préviens de suite je suis gravement malade, j'ai de la fièvre et suis sous médoc, donc ça va surement être pleins de fautes et de phrases pas française du tout mais c'est soit aujourd'hui soit la semaine prochaine que vous avez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

Allison démarra rapidement de devant chez Scott. Elle se dirigea vers une petite maison abandonnée, où elle avait son arsenal entreposé.

« Que vais-je prendre ? Mon arc déjà, ensuite plusieurs type de flèche et pour finir pour modernisé un peu le tout un petit fusil avec des balles en argent pleine d'aconit. »

Le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna, elle vit un numéro masqué mais y répondit quand même.

« Ma petite fille adorée, alors cette chasse elle est bonne ? Oui n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le sentir d'ici. »

« Oui Gérard et je sens que je vais me faire une jolie brochette tu vas être fier de moi. »

Alors que la jeune fille allait ressortir de sa demeure, elle vit demi-tour à l'intérieur car un orage violent éclata avec des bourrasques de vent qui pliaient les arbres.

La pluie était torrentielle, il grêlait et en quelques minutes, une épaisse couche d'eau avait recouvert le sol. Et après deux heures, il y avait plus d'un mètre d'eau de profondeur.

Le lendemain, Isaac était bloqué donc chez Scott en compagnie de Mélissa. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, toute façon il voulait rester au près de son amant. Mélissa Mccall passa devant la chambre verrouillée de son fils en demandant.

« Les jeunes, vous devez rester à l'intérieur, c'est dangereux dehors avec ce temps. Je ne voudrais pas, vous voir aux urgences, bien que je sois aussi bloqué ici avec vous. Je vais devant la télé mater des séries que j'ai sur mon disque dur si ça vous tente. »

« Non merci madame Mccall on va profiter du temps pour réviser tranquillement n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. » Répondit Isaac en prenant Scott sur ces genoux.

« Soyer sage je vous surveille. »

« Oui maman » Répondit Scott agacé par le ton de sa mère.

Scott regardait Isaac et lui sourit en lui demandant « Tu comptes vraiment réviser toi. »

« Ya plus de chance que moi je révise que toi » Se défendit Isaac avec un grand sourire.

« Méchant garçon tu mérites une correction. »

« Essaye pour voir et je t'égorge. »

« Tu fais ton Derek. Dis moi ça ta pas semblait étrange que Derek était avec Stiles hier dans la salle de bain de Lydia ? »

« Il devait encore se faire frapper comme à son habitude. Mais pourquoi tu veux parler de ça, on n'est pas bien là, tous les deux seuls. »

« Bien sur que si et tu sais quoi j'ai très envie de me blottir d'avantage contre toi mon chair Isaac. »

« A tes ordres mon alpha. »

« Moi un alpha euh quoi que en ce moment c'est vrais que depuis cette fois là à la rivière je me suis sentit le devenir mais je n'ai jamais pu tester si c'était le cas. »

« Et comment le serrait tu devenu ? Il ne faut pas obligatoirement tuer un alpha pour le devenir comme l'a fait Derek ? »

« Pas exactement Stiles m'as dit que si un bêta se voyait respecté et crains par d'autre bêtas alors il pourrait devenir à son tour un alpha. Il dit qu'à la base c'est comme ça dans les meutes de loup. Il y a soit des combat soit les loups choisissent leur alpha dominant. »

« Ah bon ? Donc tu serrais devenu un alpha comme Derek ? »

« Bah je l'ignore de quelle couleur sont mes yeux là ?

«Je crois que tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir car tu vas pas me croire. »

Scott se leva partit vers sa salle de bain et en se regardant dans son miroir il fut surpris de son reflet, ses yeux était aussi rouge que ceux de Derek. Isaac arriva derrière lui et le pris dans ses bras.

« Du coup bah tu n'es pas obligé d'être avec Derek sauf si vous voulez faire une meute d'alpha et de bêtas. »

« Je pense qu'il va mal le prendre et s'énervé contre ce pauvre Stiles. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Stiles il sait très bien se défendre ce petit humain, il est même aussi terrifiant que Derek parfois. »

« Ah bon ! Dis-moi tout. »

« J'en ai déjà trop dit mais j'ai fait une promesse juste crois moi si je te le dis. »

« D'accords mais embrasses-moi et j'ai une autre idée tu veux qu'on se prenne une bonne douche chaude pour se réchauffer en fut de se temps glacial ? »

Isaac l'embrassa et accepta la proposition de Scott, qui semblait bien prendre sa nouvelle condition d'alpha.

Malgré se temps pourri Stiles quand à lui avait Derek rien que pour lui et personne pour les épier ou les déranger. Il fit des recherches complémentaires sur la lycanthropie, questionna sur ces recherches Derek pour vérifier si ce n'était pas que des idioties. Derek répondit à toutes les questions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lasse de répondre et pria l'hyper actif de faire une pause ou il allait l'étrangler.

« Toujours très délicat Derek. » Stiles regarda son amant lui demanda « Tu sembles contrarié qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est à cause d'Allison ? »

« Non, la Argent n'est pas un souci mais je lui briserais bien la nuque si on me donnait l'autorisation. »

« Je n'en doute point, alors dis moi qu'est ce qui te dérange. Ce n'est quand même pas moi. »

« C'est Scott je le trouve différent ces dernier temps. Et toi, comment peux tu me déranger, malgré que je ne le montre pas, tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux d'avoir. Répète le à qui que ce soit et je t'égorge. »

Stiles se mit à pleurer sous le regard perplexe et inquiet de l'alpha.

« Désolé je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserais, je croyais que tu t'étais adapter à mes menaces de mort. »

« Ce n'est pas ça gros béta, c'est ce que tu as dis juste avant c'était vraiment mignon. Je compte vraiment pour toi et j'en ai enfin la preuve. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ces mots. Jamais on ne me les avait dits. »

Derek se leva essuya d'un revers de main les larmes sur la joue de son amant et le tira contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne t'aime pas, idiot. Si c'était le cas je ne serrais pas avec toi et je t'aurais déjà égorgé. Tu sais très bien que je donnerais ma vie pour toi alors maintenant fais moi le plaisir de faire disparaitre ses larmes de ton petit visage d'ange et fait moi le plus beau de tes sourires se qui me font tomber sous ton charme de gamin. »

« Gamin toi-même. Je me demande ce que font les autres, je devrais peut être leur envoyer un message et à mon père aussi, le pauvre, il est coincé à son boulot. »

« Au moins on est tous les deux et on peut se parler librement sans jouer de nos talent de comédiens. De plus j'ai tout le loisir pour t'avoir à moi tout seul toute une journée au moins alors tu vois je compte bien en profiter. »

« J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu veux faire mais je dirais pas non mais en fin de soirée j'ai envie qu'on se fasse une bonne journée ensemble. Pour commençais que dirais-tu si je nous préparer un bon petit plat pour le déjeuner. »

« Tu sais bien que je tuerais pour ta cuisine. J'en salive déjà je te fais confiance pour le menu bien copieux que tu me réserves. En échange ce soir je te promets d'être une grosse brute et de te faire le plus de plaisir possible. »

« Marché conclu bon je t'autorise même à me regardait cuisiner mais tu ne fais aucun commentaire sur ma façon de faire c'est comprit ? »

« Oui, tu sais que des fois tu agis comme moi, tu es menaçant et terrifiant. Pas mal l'humain à ce propos »

« Plus tard ne casses pas ce beau moment et embrasses moi »

Le loup s'exécuta et le couple descendit dans la cuisine. Derek s'assit sur une chaise et regarda son amant se décarcasser à lui faire un repas digne d'un roi. Avant de se mettre à table Stiles envoya un sms à son père pour lui dire qu'il était tranquillement à la maison et qu'il mangeait un bon petit plat et il pria son père de manger sainement.

Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard du plus jeune, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire de garder quand même un minimum son visage neutre mais rien ni faisait dès que son regard croisait celui du plus jeune il avait envie de se blottir contre lui.

De son côté Lydia quand à elle s'ennuyait à mourir chez elle. Elle était toute seule dans cette grande maison scintillante. « Je suis allée un peu fort sur les produit nettoyant, on dirait quelle est toute neuve. » Elle monta dans sa chambre fit quelques exercice de maths très complexe avant de se donner à un petit passe temps.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire ouvrit la grande malle qui s'y trouvait, puis enleva le premier compartiment sur lequel se trouvait des vêtements de soirée, des photos et autres babioles. Et dans le second compartiment se trouvait des fioles, pleine de substance bizarres et dangereuses. Il y avait des bombes incendiaires, différents acides plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi un révolver paralysant _(taser je crois que s'a s'écrit)_ que lui avait donné Allison avant quelle ne rompt avec Scott. La jeune fille savait au fond d'elle, que ses connaissances scientifiques, l'aideraient un jour pour protéger les gens quelle aime.

Lydia se sentait horriblement seul, elle allait appeler Stiles pour lui parler ou bien Danny mais un grognement à sa fenêtre la fit sursauter et la tétanisa sur place. En se retournant elle vit son cauchemar se réaliser.

_Voila une fin de chapitre sadique comme promis bon maintenant un reviews ou je vous mords. J'ai toujours que 3 voir 4 personnes qui me laisse un petit message et ces 3,4 personnes je les adore. Alors même les critiques j'accepte alors go un message ou je vous égorge._


	9. Chapter 9

_Finalement avec un peu de retard j'ai finalement pris sur ma peine pour vous écrire la suite de cette fiction de manière à oublier ma peine._

Lydia se saisit d'un bécher de bombe incendiaire, dans sa main. Et dans l'autre, son portable enfin d'appeler Stiles le plus vite possible.

La fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvra lentement, et le loup rentra sous sa forme humaine.

« Mrs Martin, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin de vos services. »

Lydia tentant de se redonner du courage, prit un air supérieur et de mépris en lui répondant.

« Que voulez vous monsieur…. »

« Je pense, que vous savez qui je suis, mais bien que je vois que vous êtes armée. Avant que vous ne m'attaquiez, j'aurais tous le temps de vous tuer, et je n'en ai nullement envie. Enfin bref, détendez-vous, je ne viens pas vous mordre, à nouveau, bien que j'aimerais savoir, comment vous vous en êtes tiré vivante sans devenir comme moi ? »

« Ça je l'ignore, bien que Stiles est moi essayons de trouver une théorie et aussi avec l'aide Derek que vous connaissez très bien, il me semble. Si ce n'est pas pour me rendre cinglé pourquoi êtes-vous là. Serrais-ce pour nous aidé à démembrer Allison Argent ? »

« Oui, il y a un peu de ça, les Argents et nous, c'est une longue histoire que vous connaissez surement. Mais, il y a pire quelle, son grand père Gérard Argent. Il pourrait tuer toute sa famille de sa main. Il est encore plus psychopathe que Kate. C'est aussi lui, qui a formé Allison, et avant de venir, j'ai pu constater, quelle avait une armurerie, digne de sa famille, caché dans un cabanon dans la forêt. La elle est coincé par ce temps qui moi me plait car je peux me promener sans être importuné. Je vous propose mon aide, mais à deux condition. La première vous raccrochez car Stiles a éteint son portable et il est très occupé avec mon neveu et deuxième condition vous ne devez dire à personne que je suis vivant. Je vais vous aider, à vous entrainer, et à vous armer correctement, même si vous n'êtes qu'une humaine.»

« Je suis peut être qu'une humaine, mais je suis divinement intelligente et belle. Vous trouvez que je ne suis pas assez armé. Voyez-vous-même, dans ma malle, je pense qu'il y a de quoi vous donner quelque frisson. De plus je pourrais faire exploser cette ville rien d'un claquement de doigt. »

« J'aime cette confiance en vous, madame Martin. Je vous laisse donc si vous avez besoin de moi appelez-moi à ce numéro. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas Peter Hale. »

L'alpha sortit par la fenêtre et sauta au sol en se métamorphosant. La jeune fille assista à la transformation, réfléchit à la proposition de Peter puis s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit.

Stiles avait préparé un repas, digne d'un roi. Derek bavait littéralement en sentant les bonne odeurs qui s'échapper de la cuisine. Stiles lui criait dessus d'arrêter de baver comme un chien. Ce qui énerva l'alpha, qui se leva, pour plaquer son amant, contre un mur, mais il savait, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre son idiot humain, alors il s'assit à nouveau et grogna.

« C'est bien bon loup tu auras droit à un nonos » Dit ironiquement Stiles

« Stiles n'abuses pas ou… »

Stiles commença à garnir la première assiette tout en lui répondant

« Ou quoi ? Essayes seulement, tu veux vraiment m'égorger parce que je te réponds ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis encore qu'un ados et que c'est normal que je me révolte contre l'autorité même la tienne ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime alors effacement ce visage menaçant et fait moi se sourire qui me rend dingue de toi. Et arrêtes de grogner aussi pour une fois qu'on est rien que tous les deux sans enquiquineur tu veux vraiment passer ce précieux temps à me faire peur ? »

« Non… »

« Tien, manges Derek enfin attends au moins que je me serve aussi. »

« Merci… » Puis il dit plus doucement « Stupide humain »

« Le loup mal lécher à dit quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, et arrêtes de faire ton mec péteux et courageux ça te vas pas du tout. »

« Embrasses moi et j'arrête »

L'alpha ne se fit pas prier, il tira Stiles sur ses jambes, lui glissa sa main derrière la nuque puis l'embrassa avec un sourire satisfait.

« Bon appétit mon hyper actif et idiot d'humain que j'aime. »

Stiles se leva des jambes du loup et s'assit en face de lui avec aussi un grand sourire. Ils mangèrent sans que Stiles ne disent quoi que ce soit de tous le repas. Par contre, Derek n'arrêtait pas de complimenter, les talents culinaires de Stiles.

« Je vais finir obèse si je continue de manger ta nourriture. »

« Très drôle, si tu grossi je te mets à la diète. Je veux que tu garde ton corps si joliment musclé. »

« Et après on dit que les filles sont superficielle hein ? »

« J'ai jamais dis ça oh… Tu crois vraiment que je suis avec toi que pour ton physique ? Bon j'avoie que ton physique aide aussi beaucoup, mais si tu crois que ça tu te trompes. J'aime ton caractère de cochon et méprisant, j'aime tous chez toi-même tes nombreux défauts. Toi par contre je me doute que tu n'es pas avec moi pour mon physique je suis moche comme un pou. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu es aussi quelqu'un de très beau même pour un mec hyper actif enquiquinant. Tu as déjà un sourire qui me fait fondre, un regard doux qui m'apaise même quand je suis en colère contre toi. Quand au reste de ton corps il est tout aussi agréable à regarder que le miens. »

« Derek, c'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'est faite. Même si c'est ma première mais bon c'est touchant. »

« Quand tu auras fini ta vaisselle, rejoins moi en haut j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Je sais déjà ce que c'est. Ton corps nu contre le miens c'est ça ? »

« Oui mais ça c'est pour la fin du cadeau. Tu m'as demandé, il ya quelque temps quelque chose alors tu auras ce quelque chose avant. En espérant que ça te plaise. »

« C'est quelque chose d'utile ? »

« Tu verras retrouves-moi en haut ».

Stiles se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle et de mettre les restes de côtés avant de monter en courant. Il tomba dans les escaliers, du à sa pauvre maladresse, puis une fois en haut, il ouvrit la porte, et entra.

Derek était tors nu, et lui faisait face avec un air plus que sérieux. Stiles réfléchit longuement, en demandant, ce que le loup, aller lui réserver.

« Stiles, je vais t'attaquer, et je veux que tu te défendes. Je t'avais promis, qu'un jour je t'entrainerais, alors, je me mets dans mon rôle dès maintenant. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu vas me mettre en pièce. Bon ok mais vas y doucement. »

Derek se jeta sur Stiles, qui voltigea contre sa porte, et se fit très mal. Stiles essaya tant bien que mal, de résister, et de contrer le loup, mais son pauvre corps, n'avait pas les réflexes nécessaire pour. Alors, il tomba bien vite à cours de force, s'excusant d'être si faible.

« Ne t'excuses pas j'oublie que tu n'es pas un loup alors je vais t'apprendre les bases. Si cette poufiasse d'Allison peut nous battre alors toi tu le peux aussi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Alors attaques-moi, je vais te montrer, comment contrer. Bon, ça marchera surtout sur un humain, mais peut être, qu'avec beaucoup d'entrainement, tu pourras même tenter de me maitriser, même si c'est impossible. »

« Tu as la grosses tête, monsieur je suis l'alpha, je suis le plus puissant, et le plus beau. Tu devrais encore plus te la péter, en gonflant ton tors comme un coq. »

« Stiles attaques moi. » s'impatienta le loup en se transformant sous les yeux de son amant.

« Tricheur ! Sans tes supers pouvoirs ou je te castre. Bon ok tu es prêt c'est parti ».

Durant des heures, ils s'entrainèrent et Stiles s'épuisait et semblait réussir les exercices de Derek. Mais celui-ci, allait au ralentit, pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer, et pour que Stiles ne se blesse pas.

Isaac et Scott évitaient de trop être prêt, et de se câliner, car Mélissa était dans le salon, juste en bas, et elle pouvait, à tout moment débarquée, cela perturbé Isaac. Mais leurs hormones étaient plus fort que tout, il y avait toujours une main qui se perdait sur le corps de l'autre ou bien, un regard plus attirant qu'un autre, ou encore des paroles qui sortaient contre leur grès.

« Scott, je suis désolé, c'est trop dure pour moi de résister, à ton regard ténébreux, et à tes lèvres si attirantes, sans parler de ton corps, sérieux, tu es trop beaux comme mec. »

« Isaac ! Un peu de tenu, ma mère est juste en bas, si elle nous entend, elle risque de nous sermonner, pendant un mois au moins. »

« Je m'en fou je prends le risque ».

Isaac se leva de sa chaise, attrapa le visage de Scott et l'embrassa tendrement. Scott céda à son tour, et sauta sur Isaac, qui maintint ses jambes contre ses hanches et se serte de la porte, pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement.

« Je savais que tu l'aimais cette porte. » Le nargua Scott.

« C'est surtout toi que j'aime plaquer sur cette porte. Puis, tu me diras ya rien de mieux à faire avec ce temps mais je pense que ça va pas tarder à s'arrêter. »

« Dommage, je t'aurais bien fait aménager avec moi. Vivre avec Derek, ça doit pas être bien tous les jours. »

« Oh détrompes toi Derek n'est pas si mauvais. »

« C'est qui ton alpha ? »

« C'est toi, mais ce n'est pas le propos, j'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accords avec toi, quand même ? »

« Oui c'est sur tu as le droit. »

« Alors maintenant tu te tais, et tu laisses ton bêta, te prouver sa loyauté. »

Scott n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà, les lèvres d'Isaac se pressaient contre les siennes, en demandant l'accès à sa langue.

Melissa, qui avait entendu le bruit de la porte, à l'étage, ne se demandait pas trop ce que c'était, elle était devant une série, quelle trouvait particulièrement intéressante. Alors quelle était captivé par un dialogue son portable sonna. Elle regarda le numéro et répondit en étant stressée

« Je n'entendais plus de vos nouvelles, mais je suis ravis que vous m'appeliez. »

« Mélissa, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant et je m'en excuse, je souhaiterais me faire pardonner en vous inviter à boire un café ou pour un diner dans un restaurant de votre choix. »

« Ça serra avec joie, quand la pluie cessera pour commencer. Demain soir si vous voulez ? »

« Très bien. J'espère que vous aimé les lys blanc parce que j'en ai des très jolies pour vous. Elles symbolisent la pureté et la noblesse de l'amour à la personne aimée. »

« Ce sont mes fleurs préféré, cela me touche »

« Je vous dis à demain alors bonne soirée madame Mccall. »

« Bonne soirée Peter. »

Mélissa raccrocha avec un sourire digne d'une adolescente qui va à son premier rendez-vous.

_Voila fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aller comme la dernière fois une reviews ou je vous égorge. »_


	10. Chapter 10

_La suite comme promis et dans le bon temps si ce chapitre n'est pas trop long je commencerais la partie scène d'action bien que ce ne soit pas mon domaine de prédilection. _

Le lendemain, l'orage avait laissé place, à un soleil brillant est chaud.

Lydia s'était levée de bonne heure, pour pouvoir se pomponner, pour aller au lycée.

« Voyons quelle tenue je vais mettre ! Celle-là non je suis trop parfaite dedans il va y avoir des émeutes. Oh ! Celle-ci parfaite, avec ces chaussures et comme coiffure, voyons. Juste bouclé comme ça c'est parfait voila une jolie petite princesse. »

Elle prépara son sac, pour ces cours, avec quelques petites armes, dans son sac très discrètes.

« Voila qui est parfait bon j'y vais j'attendrais Les autres devant les casiers. »

Derek était le premier à s'être levé, il se détacha de Stiles en douceur, sortit du lit puis fit quelques pompes et abdos pour entendre son amant. Il partit prendre sa douche et à son retour l'hyper actif dormait toujours paisiblement.

Stiles eut du mal à se lever, il avait des courbatures et des bleus sur tout son petit corps fragile. Derek le regardait en se moquant de lui. Prit d'un sentiment moqueur il lui dit :

« Allez papi lèves ton petit cul. »

« Haha, très drôle. Aides-moi à me lever sinon je dis à mon père que tu me bats. »

« C'est une menace ? »

Derek se rapprocha du visage de son amant, l'embrassa puis le tira du lit délicatement. Il ne put s'empêcher, de se perdre, dans le regard doux, de l'hyper actif.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que tes yeux étaient ma source de paix. »

« Non, mais j'ai mal partout, tu peux aller me chercher de la glace ? »

« Oui j'y vais. »

Stiles regarda son amant partir, puis une fois sur, que Derek soit assez loin, il partit vers sa commode pour y prendre un petit paquet avec une carte dessus.

Derek, en descendant, entendit le cœur de son amant accélérer. Il ne sentit aucun danger, donc il se dit que, ça devait être encore un truc débile. Il prit une poche de glace, et retourna dans la chambre de Stiles. En rentrant, il vit Stiles les mains dans le dos, tentant désespérément, de cacher maladroitement quelque chose.

« Tu es tout rouge Stiles ça va pas ? »

« Euh… »

« Tu dois être sérieusement cuit pour ne pas me débiter un monologue qui n'en finit plus. »

« Tien s'est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire Derek. »

« Comment tu le sais que c'est aujourd'hui ? Question idiote tu as du fouiner dans les registres de ton père. »

« Tu m'en veux? »

« Non, jamais de la vie. »

Derek ouvra le présent et fut touché du cadeau. C'était juste une photo de sa famille, avant l'incendie. Il regarda ensuite la carte.

_« Derek, j'espère que cette photo te plaira, je pense que tu risques d'être énervé, que j'ai fouiné dans ta vie, et dans ta maison délabré. J'espère avoir réussi, à te faire malgré tout plaisir. Je sais que ta famille te manque, donc j'ai fait en sorte, que tu les ais toujours prêt de toi. Je voulais aussi te donner une autre photo, notre première photo de nous deux mais j'ai pensé que ça faisait trop idiot alors j'ai gardé ma première idée. »_

Derek eut un sourire et un grand sentiment de reconnaissance envers son amant il se tourna vers lui puis l'attrapa pour le remercier.

Stiles se blottit contre le corps de l'alpha puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de se faire déranger par son portable qui sonnait pour signaler un sms. L'hyper actif se détacha à regret de l'étreinte de son amant pour regarder qui est l'importun qui ose les déranger.

« C'est Scott apparemment, il ya un problème avec sa mère. »

« Vas y dis moi qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore? »

« Elle devait sortir avec… Euh un homme qui finalement ne veut plus l'avoir, il la plaque pour une femme beaucoup plus jeune. Et du coup sa mère est très triste. »

« Quel sentimental celui-là ... Ton père rentre, je m'en vais-je te retrouve ce soir. Et je sais que tu viens de me mentir, je comprends que tu veuilles garder des secret, avec lui, dis le moi clairement, c'est tout. Evites de me mentir, ça me donne envie de te frapper. »

« STILES JE SUIS RENTRE DESCEND FAUT QU'ON PARLE. »

« OUI J'ARRIVE. »

Derek sauta par la fenêtre et partie en direction de son entrepôt pour y rejoindre sa meute pour l'entrainement quotidien avant qu'ils ne partent au lycée.

Isaac et Scott s'étaient levés très tardivement et fut reprit à l'ordre par Mélissa qui leur ordonna de partir le plus rapidement possible.

« Oui man on y va. » Répondit Scott en paressant sur son lit pendant qu'Isaac se s'habillait et prenait son sac.

« Dépêches toi Scott ou je pars sans toi. »

« Tu oserais partir sans ton alpha ? »

« Oh oui. Alors grouilles toi ! C'est un ordre Scott. »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. Tu peux, juste me passer un caleçon ? J'ai pommé le mien la nuit dernière. »

« Si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux d'un boulet je l'aurais jamais crus. Tien attrape et rejoins-moi en bas dans cinq minutes max. »

« C'est qui le boulet. »

« SCOTT ISAAC BOUGER VOS CUL SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS AMENE. »

« On arrive madame Mccall. » Répondit Isaac en sortant de la chambre.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Scott sortit enfin de la maison, en lançant un regard rougeoyant à son bêta. Son attitude ne lui avait pas plus, et il comptait d'une manière ou d'une autre, se venger, mais pas trop non plus, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

C'est après trente minutes, qu'Isaac et Scott arrivèrent au lycée, suivit de Stiles en compagnie de Lydia qui était rayonnante comme à son habitude.

« Ça était votre journée enfermé, à cause de la pluie ?» Demanda Lydia avec son plus beau sourire sournois.

Isaac rougit, puis partit presque, en courant pour retrouver Erica, et tyranniser les élèves.

« Oui ça été un peu ennuyeuse de la passé tous seul à faire des pompes, et mes devoirs. » répondit machinalement Stiles qui regardait la scène d'un œil amusé.

« Tant que j'y pense Stiles j'ai essayé de t'appeler avant-hier soir et tu ne m'as pas répondu, ni même rappelé. »

« Je suis désolé Lydia disons que je ne pouvais pas répondre. »

« Oui tu m'en diras tant et toi Scott ça été avec ton petit loup ? »

« Oui jusqu'à ce matin qu'il ne m'obéisse pas et me manque de respect. »

« C'est la meilleurs ça Scott tu n'es pas fichu d'obéir et tu râle parce qu'on ne t'obéis pas je rêve. » S'exclama la jeune fille en partant en direction de sa classe.

« On a cours de quoi là ? »

« Economie et tu vas voir que Greenberg va encore se faire allumer par le prof. » Répondit en riant l'hyper actif.

Les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur salle d'économie. Une fois en classe le professeur réclama les devoirs des élèves. Scott tout fier de lui, le rendit avec un grand sourire.

Stiles quand à lui, rendit sa copie sans plus d'émotion que ça. Il avait tous le temps des A donc, rien ne l'étonné pour ses notes.

« Scott pour quoi tu es si heureux ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait mon devoir avec Isaac et on a mis au moins trois heures pour le faire. »

« Et bah quel amour. Moi je l'ai fait en cinq minutes devant mon bol de céréales matinal. »

Le reste de la journée passa sans accros. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Stiles demande.

« C'est quoi le souci avec ta mère ? »

« Pourquoi tu me parle de ma mère ? »

« Bah ce matin tu m'as envoyé un message. Tien regarde, la preuve. »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien envoyé, je sais qu'il y a marqué mon nom mais je te promets que je ne t'ai même pas envoyé un sms. »

« Ah ? Qui l'a fait alors ? » S'interrogea Stiles.

« Vas y je te rejoins sur le terrain, j'ai encore deux ou trois truc à faire avant de venir. »

Scott partit laissant l'humain tous seul. Les lumières se coupèrent d'un coup. Stiles se figea, puis prit sur sa peur afin de pouvoir faire face à cette farce de mauvais goût. Il entendit un bruit de talon. Puis il se prit un coup derrière la tête et s'écroula sur le sol.

Son ravisseur ou plutôt sa, il s'agissait d'Allison Argent. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le tira loin des vestiaires après avoir envoyé un message à Derek sur son portable et laisser un mot dans le casier de Scott. Puis elle jeta Stiles dans son coffre de voiture après avoir jeté son portable et ligoter ses mains et ses jambes ainsi que de mettre un scotch pour l'empêcher d'hurler.

Elle partit jusqu'à sa tanière et une fois la bas, elle sortit Stiles de son coffre encore inconscient. Puis l'attacha à une corde électrifiée, et commença à préparer ses armes de torture, pour jouer avec l'humain.

« Désilé Stiles mais je vais devoir être arrêter de faire la cruche et de jouer les petites experte de la torture. »

Stiles reprit connaissance lentement et fit ses mains ligoté au dessus de sa tête son t-shirt déchiré, son pantalon lui avait été arraché. Il tenta de garder son calme mais quand il vit Allison avec dans sa main une arme de plus tranchante il se mit à crier mais le scotch l'empêcher de hurler.

Alors quelle allait pour le frapper une voix effrayant mais calme l'interrompit.

« Allons ''sweet heart'', je ne t'ai pas appris la politesse ? »

« Oh pardon Gérard à toi l'honneur. »

« Merci ma petite pour commencer il faut lui donner un bon coup de poing ici. »

Stiles se plia sous le coup, enfin il aurait voulu se plier mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. A part pleurer de douleurs, il ne pouvait rien faire à par attendre que quelqu'un vienne le sauver de ses psychopathe.

Derek avait rejoins l'entrepôt mais celui-ci était vide. Il râlait que ces bêtas ne soient pas venu mais en même temps, il en profita pour s'entrainer lui-même. En fin de journée alors qu'il allait partir pour aller chez Stiles il reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu.

« Tu vas aimer la surprise qu'on te réserve salle loup, ton compagnon on va le torturer et peut être aussi le bruler vif. Je suppose que tu sais que si tu nous attaques on te tue. »

Derek hurla sa colère puis commença à appeler Scott qui ne répondait pas. Puis il décida de suivre la piste de cette garce d'Argent pour retrouver son amant. Il débarqua, en premier au vestiaire, où il trouva Scott entrain de broyer un casier. Les deux alphas se contemplèrent, puis Scott rompit le silence en demandant :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Derek réfléchit une minute avant de répondre. « J'ai reçu un message d'Allison me disant quelle avait enlevé Stiles. »

« Pourquoi, elle te la dit ? Tu n'es rien pour lui. »

« Tu te trompes, mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir le retrouver. »

« Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, Derek, je suis mon propre maître. »

« Ah bon ? Et depuis quand tu l'es devenu ? »

« Il ya quelques jours… » Répondit timidement Scott

« Enfin bref, toi qui connait l'odeur d'Allison j'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver Stiles. Je n'arrive pas à le sentir. »

« Moi non plus c'est pour ça que je démolissais ce casier. »

« Et où est Isaac ? »

« Euh bonne question je ne le sens plus non plus. »

Scott commença à paniquer. Derek n'eut d'autre choix, que de le frapper, afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

_Fin du chapitre, la suite je ne sais pas quand surement la semaine prochaine, enfin si j'ai le temps. Aller encore un petit commentaire._


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite, désolé pour cette très longue attente je n'avais plus internet, je vous dis pas comme c'était l'enfer, le chapitre était prêt pour le week end prévu mais il a fallut que des trous de cul coupe ma ligne téléphonique. Du coup j'ai essayé de regrouper deux chapitres en uns plus gros comme ça je me fais un peu pardonner pour l'attente. _

_Je vous préviens, c'est sadique et gore. Avec une fin sadique comme prévu mais bon on verra la où mon inspiration s'arrêtera pour ce chapitre. _

_Merci pour ta review en 3 parties nat, je n'ai pas pu te répondre et je ne vois pas ton adresse mail dans ton message. Mais j'accepte ta proposition et tien compte de tes argument pour le prochain chapitre. _

Isaac, était retourné au vestiaire, pendant l'entrainement de lacrosse, après avoir sentit une odeur, qu'il avait sentit quelque jours plutôt. Sentant également le danger du meilleur ami de son amant, il tenta de rattraper la voiture, qui avait démarrée en trombe. Alors qu'il allait rattraper la voiture, un coup de fusils retentit. Il s'écroula, une fléchette anesthésiante l'avait piquée dans le cou.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Gérard le fixé avec un sourire sadique. Il entendit Stiles hurler de douleur. Il ne le voyait pas mais pouvait le sentir non loin de lui.

« Je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avait tiré dessus et enchainer ici. »

« C'est exacte misérable chien, je vais maintenant jouer un peu avec toi. L'humain ne souffre pas assez à mon goût, je dois donc m'amuser avec toi pour me satisfaire d'avantage. »

Isaac grogna face aux remarques ingrates de Gérard. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher et son corps était solidement ligoté à des chaînes et des câbles électriques qui lui envoyaient des décharges supportable mais désagréable malgré tout.

« Commençons à jouer. »

Gérard sortit une grande pince pour frapper le loup en pleins visage. Satisfait du râlement du loup il continua un moment avant de changer d'armes. Il prit ensuite un fouet et fouetta tout le corps du pauvre loup, qui sous les coups répétitifs, avaient déchirés ces vêtements. Ne laissant pas le temps, au corps du plus jeune se cicatriser, il lui envoya des décharges qui plia le loup en deux.

« Quoi que vous me fassiez, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vous satisfaire. »

« Oh ! mais je ne veux que te tuer mon cher tout comme ceux de ta race de bête sauvage non humaine. »

Isaac entendit Stiles hurlait dans la pièce voisine, il en avait mal au cœur que ce pauvre humain, son amis, souffre atrocement et que lui aussi puissant qu'il soit n'arrive pas à se défaire de ses liens.

« Vous allez me le payer vieux pervers sadique, si j'ai la moindre occasion, je vous égorge et planterais votre tête sur une pique et je ferrais de même à votre stupide et poufiasse de petite fille. »

Gérard monta le voltage des câbles électriques et sourit tout t'en méprisant se loup impolie. Il prenait un plaisir malin à torturer ce pauvre bêta sans défense.

Stiles subissait le même traitement, sauf que lui, se faisait torturer au début par Allison, puis celle-ci s'en fut lassée, et laissa le soin, à un de ses acolytes, de prendre la relève, en lui infligeant d'affreuses tortures, libre de son choix. La seule règle à respecter, est de le garder vivant, mais lui imposer, les plus affreuses des tortures.

« C'est tous ce que vous savez faire, espèce de larbin, je connais des méthodes bien plus douloureuses que ce que vous m'infligez. » Hurla Stiles aux bords des larmes.

« Dans ce cas je vais jouer avec ton petit corps frêle et nu. Que dirais-tu si je te castrais. »

« Espèce de lâche vous avez que ça dans la tête penser à mes parties. Même mon alpha me fait plus peur que vous. »

L'homme de main se leva, puis frappa Stiles au visage, ce qui lui cassa trois dents, qu'il cracha au sol avec dégout. Le larbin prit une lame tranchante et commença à faire de nombreuses lésions sur l'hyper actif. Il y mit du sel dessus ce qui intensifia la douleur, puis de l'acide.

Stiles refusait de crier, pour le plaisir de son malfaiteur. Il continuait d'espérer que son alpha arriverait vite, car vu la quantité de sang, qu'il avait perdu, il ne serrait plus longtemps conscient, et pour finir risquerait de mourir.

Lorsqu'Allison revint dans la pièce, elle contempla son œuvre et eut le même sourire machiavélique que son grand père. Elle gloussa en voyant, qu'elle était devenu une grande chasseuse comme l'était son grand père et sa défunte tante Kate.

« Tu sembles mal en point mon pauvre Stiles mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tu es aussi folle que le reste de ta famille. Pourquoi ne respectes tu pas le code des chasseurs et des loups. »

« D'un tu n'es pas un loup et deux le code ne sert à rien à par pour les peureux comme mon père. »

« Ton père est un homme bon comparé à ton grand père ou à toi-même. »

« La ferme ou je te bâillonne. »

« Vu l'état ou je suis, je ne risque pas de te poser la moindre résistance je suis au bord du comma. »

« Tu es toujours vivant malgré tout même si je n'ai plus vraiment envie de te laisser vivant. C'est dommage je t'appréciais Stiles. ».

Elle s'approcha de Stiles avec une épée dans le but de le trancher en deux. Mais fut interrompu, elle fut projetée involontairement, à côté de Stiles, qui se prit le bout de la lame dans une de ses hanches. Stiles s'évanouie sous le choc en perdant encore abondamment du sang. Sentant un danger, l'alpha partit par la trappe de secours par laquelle, il avait suivi la jeune fille.

Lydia, qui avait assisté au kidnapping de sa voiture, appela de suite Peter pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Elle était terrorisée, mais elle agit pour protéger son ami.

« Oui ? »

« Peter, c'est Lydia Martin, Stiles vient de se faire enlever par Allison, comme vous le soupçonniez. Je vais essayer de la suivre, ramener votre cul d'alpha pour m'aider, j'essaye d'appeler le reste de la meute pour les prévenir. »

« Très bien, je ne suis pas loin de vous je sens le parfum de miss Argent je la suis. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Lydia raccrocha, puis vit passer la silhouette du loup, courir dans la forêt à sa droite tans dis qu'Isaac courrait derrière la voiture. Elle allait pour l'appeler, mais elle fut couper par le bruit du fusil qui percuta Isaac dans la nuque lui sembla t'elle. Elle se cacha puis commença par appeler Derek. Qui arriva quelques minutes après en compagnie de Scott.

« Montez, je vous y emmène, j'ai comment dire mis un traceur dans les vêtements de Stiles car j'avais peur d'un truc dan ce genre. »

Derek grogna mais monta et la pria de démarrer.

« Accroché vos ceintures. » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et démarra comme une furie. Les deux alphas en eurent leur souffle coupé, et limite une peur terrifiante de la façon de conduire de la jeune fille.

La voiture aller à plus de cent kilomètre par heure, Scott qui était absorbé par le peur de perdre son ami et son amant ne faisait pas attention à la vitesse.

« Miss Martin, je ne sais pas si tu la remarqué, mais la voiture du shérif nous course. »

« Ce n'est pas un souci, je vais le semer dans le prochain tournant et je ferrais croire qu'on m'a dérobé ma voiture et que moi j'étais ailleurs voila tout. Scott tant que j'y pense dans le sac à côté de toi ce trouve un gros sac de sport dedans il ya pleins de chose qui pourraient nous être utiles. »

Scott se pencha et prit le sac sur ses genoux en l'ouvrant, il découvrit toutes les armes de la jolie bourgeoise.

« Lydia t-ai-je déjà dis que tu m'effrayais, mais que malgré cela je t'admire beaucoup. Je comprends pourquoi Stiles craque pour toi. »

Derek grogna en entendant le commentaire de Scott, mais ne répondit rien. Lydia sentit le malaise et répondit à sa place.

« Stiles ne m'aime plus de puis plus d'un an maintenant, et si tu ouvrais plus tes yeux tu saurais qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie et ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas moi mais quelqu'un que tu connais. On arrive dans deux minutes et comme je vous l'avais dis plus de shérif à nos pattes. »

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, les deux alpha sautèrent de celle-ci et partirent en courant et en grognant vers la maison en face d'eux. En s'en approchant, les hommes s'y trouvant leur tirer dessus avec des balles ordinaires fort heureusement pour eux. Derek sauta sur le premier et le fit valser contre un mur puis défonça la porte d'entrée pendant que Scott éclater la tête d'un autre homme dans la fenêtre de la maison.

Les deux alphas furent accueillis, par tous les hommes de Gérard, qui avaient tous leurs armes braquées sur les loups. Scott se jeta dans la mêler suivit de Derek, qui griffait tous les soldats qu'il rencontrait, en les faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ils tendirent les oreilles, et entendirent Isaac hurler et Stiles qui avait ses battements de cœurs qui ralentissait.

« Isaac est en bas je te laisse t'occuper de lui, par contre Stiles est dans une autre pièce mais je n'arrive pas à sentir où ? »

Scott descendit dans la cave, de la cuisine, et tomba sur Gérard, qui allait couper en deux Isaac. Son geste, fut arrêté par la patte d'un loup garou, un alpha métamorphosé. Scott s'était entièrement métamorphosé comme le faisait Peter. Il arracha le bras qui tenait l'épée avec ces crocs. Gérard hurlait et ne pouvait pas se défaire de la prise du loup en colère sur lui.

« Scott détache moi stp, j'ai mal. »

Scott leva la tête, envoya Gérard paitre ailleurs, et détacha son amant qui le regardait avec joie et douleur. Gérard se releva et cette fois ci c'est Isaac qui se mit devant le loup et arracha la tête de Gérard avec ces deux mains autour de celle –ci qui craqua sous le choc. Isaac s'écroula le sourire aux lèvres, rattrapé par Scott, qui avait reprit sa forme humanoïde.

Peter qui avait vu les deux alphas courir vers la maison croisa Lydia qui était entrain de s'armé de fioles contenant diverse contenu. Il se dirigea vers elle et reprit sa forme humaine pour discuter avec elle.

« Milady, je ne vous conseille pas de rentre à l'intérieur, restez plutôt ici. »

« Sauvez Stiles il est dans la cave qui a une entrée de l'autre côté de la maison. »

« A vos ordres gentes dame, à mon retour, il faudra que l'on discute. »

Peter partit vers la cave trouva Allison à l'intérieur, la fit valser et sans le vouloir il vit que la lame de la fille Argent avez percé le corps du jeune hyper actif. « Mon cher neveux va m'en vouloir, quand on parle du loup le voila faut que je disparaisse. »

En sortant, il vit Lydia se diriger vers l'intérieur de la cave avec une trousse de secours. Il aperçut également Allison sortir furtivement, il interpela et l'égorgea comme il avait fait à sa tante.

Derek venait d'arriver également dans la cave, il venait de détacher Stiles qui prenait une tinte bleu.

« Laisses moi voir ça je peux l'aider, Derek pousses toi. »

Elle examina tout le corps, puis fit une pression sur la plaie, ou quelques instant plutôt était plantée l'épée. Ses sens en alerte, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Allison avait disparut.

« Derek, j'ai un moyen de le sauver, il n'est pas infaillible mais si on ne tente pas le coup il risque de mourir. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard ça ne prend pas sur moi. Mords-le. »

« Pardon ? »

« Transforme le fait de lui un lycanthrope. C'est ça ou il meurt. »

Derek mordit Stiles sur sa hanche droite, à se contacte, le corps de Stiles se mit à convulser, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Le shérif, à quelques pas du corps inerte de son fils, assista à une scène des plus étrange et répugnante à son goût. Derek Hale était penché sur Stiles, tentant de le sauver. La jeune Martin était à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux, et les mains pleines de sang.

« Hale qu'as-tu fais à mon fils. » Hurla le shérif en se jetant dessus.

Derek en état de tristesse se laissa faire. Il continuait de regarder Stiles, qui était toujours inerte et dont le cœur ne battait plus depuis cinq minutes au moins.

Lydia avait commencé à lui faire un massage cardiaque, pour que son sang continue de circuler dans son corps, et dans le cas, où il reprend conscience, son cerveau n'est aucune lésion grave. Elle implora le shérif, d'appeler une ambulance, le plus rapidement possible, pour qu'il ait une chance de sauver son fils.

Après plusieurs minutes, Stiles se mit à respirer à nouveau, mais très difficilement. Il était inconscient mais il respirait, cela suffit au Shérif pour reprendre espoir que son fils n'est rien.

Une fois Stiles au Urgence, le shérif décida de coffrer Derek, pour tentative d'homicide sur son fils, et homicide volontaire sur la famille Argent.

Derek se laissa faire, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose que Stiles soit sain et sauve. Après une heure dans sa cellule, il reprit enfin son attitude général et glaciale. Le shérif étant repartit au chevet de son fils, il avait confié son interrogatoire à un de ses subordonnés. Pour chaque réponse Derek grognait ou bien narguait son inquisiteur.

« Tu fais ton malin, mais si tu coopérais ça irait plus vite pour nous deux et tu pourrais te préparer à être envoyais dans une des plus affreuses prisons de la Californie. »

« Vu que vous êtes borné et stupide, que j'ai beau vous dire que je n'ai pas tenté de tuer Stiles, et que vous ne me croyez pas, je ne vois pas comment me débarrasser de vous. De plus je n'ai tué personne, Stiles m'a appelé quand il se faisait enlevé et je l'ai retrouvé comme ça. Miss Martin pourra vous confirmer mes propos. »

« Et quels sont vos relations avec ses deux adolescents. »

« Ce sont des amis, bien que Stiles est moi sommes plus que de simple amis, mais cela ne vous regarde en rien. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par plus ? »

« Ce qu'il veut dire, monsieur l'adjoint du shérif, c'est que c'est son amant, alors maintenant je vous prie de le libérer. » Répliqua Lydia sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici mademoiselle, c'est un criminelle et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'arrête. »

« Il n'a rien fait à part vouloir sauver, d'une mort certaine, son amant. »

« Donc vous confirmez les dire de monsieur Hale ici présent ? »

« Oui, maintenant veuillez me laisser un moment avec lui, je dois l'informer de l'état de santé de Stiles. » Réplica sèchement Lydia.

L'adjoint du shérif partit, en avertissant la demoiselle, que si elle est en danger, elle a juste à hurler et il accourrait.

Une fois enfin seul avec l'alpha, Lydia vint près de lui et le harcela de question.

« Comment tu vas ? Tu tiens le coup ? Combien de temps ça prend pour voir si la morsure à marché ? Ne fais rien de Stupide, je vais tenter, de te faire libérer normalement. J'ai également des nouvelles de Scott et Isaac. Isaac était dans un état aussi lamentable que Stiles, sauf qu'il a réussit à cicatriser plus vite. J'ai appris également que Gérard et Allison Argent son mort dans d'affreuse souffrance d'après le légiste… »

« Mon dieu ! Tu parles autant que Stiles, tu sais qu'il faut respirer aussi quand tu parles. Et merci de ton aide et de m'informer du reste de la meute. J'ai une petite mission pour toi ou Scott. Peux-tu s'il te plait aller voir Stiles et me tenir au courant de son avancement de cicatrisation ? »

« Bien sur j'y vole monsieur l'alpha. Je repasserais le plus rapidement possible pour te libérer, j'ai fais la promesse à Stiles de t'aider. Tu dois de demander quand j'ai pu lui faire bah le soir de mon anniversaire quand Allison est passée, et avant que vous ne partiez, il m'a prit en aparté et il m'a fait promettre cela. Bon alors à plus tard Derek. »

Lydia partit vers la sortit croisa à nouveau l'adjoint du shérif, lui ordonna de ne plus embêter Derek, sous peine de le poursuivre en justice.

Lorsque Stiles reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une lumière éblouissante sur sa tête, une machine qui émettait un son strident. « Je suis à l'hôpital » pensa t il. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever ou ne serais-ce que de bouger une affreuse douleur lui parvint de tout son corps. Il abandonna donc la tentative de bouger mais pas de parler.

« Ya quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, le mourant est réveillé. » Il se mit à ricané en disant cela mais ça lui fit aussi mal de rire que de bouger.

Une infirmière rentra, Stiles la reconnut de suite, c'était Mélissa Mccall. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, regarda les machines puis commença à le questionner.

« Stiles tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Bah oui une dingue et psychopathe ma enlevé et ma torturé, jusqu'à ce que Derek et Lydia viennent me sauver. » Tenta t-il de dire.

« Il t'a vraiment sauvé ou tu essayes de le couvrir ? »

« Derek ne me ferait pas de mal, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez tout comme mon père doit penser également. »

« Changeons de sujet ça fait monter ta tension, sinon la douleur pas trop forte ? »

« J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas une parcelle de mon corps, qui ne soit pas mortifiée. Mais sinon tant que je ne bouge pas ça va étonnement d'ailleurs. »

Stiles se sentit en effet bien pour quelqu'un dans son état physique. Il fut coupé dans son introspection par son père qui déboula dans la chambre, poussa Mélissa de son chemin et se jeta sur son fils.

« Aille papa doucement, tu m'empêches de respirer. »

« Pardon mon fils, tu vas bien c'est vrais, tu ne mens pas pour pouvoir t'enfuir d'ici ? Je sais que tu ne raffoles pas tellement des hôpitaux, mais tu es mieux ici qu'a la maison. »

« Mais oui papa, je vais très bien, où est Derek, j'aimerais lui parler et le remercié avec Lydia de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Derek est au commissariat, il était sur les lieux d'un crime, il y a eu deux morts et de nombreux blessés. Pourquoi tu le défends ce n'est qu'un criminel. »

« Derek n'y est pour rien là de dans il a juste voulu me sauvé, au péril de sa vie. Pourquoi tu persiste à croire qu'il est dangereux et que c'est un meurtrier ? Relâches le pour moi papa. »

« Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le voudrais, tu ne sais rien sur lui. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu deux ou trois fois que tu sais tout sur lui. »

« Je sais bien plus de chose sur lui que tu ne peux le croire. »

« Ah bon et bah vas y racontes moi ce que tu sais sur lui. »

« Par ou commençais, il est tous seul, car sa famille est morte dans un incendie il y a plus de six ans. Sa sœur, Laura Hale est morte coupée en deux, par la psychopathe Kate Argent, la tante à Allison, qui m'a mise dans cet état. Il a vingt-quatre ans, il vit plus ou moins seul, avec Isaac Lahey, qui se faisait battre par son père au passage, Erica et Boyd. Où je ne te le dirais pas, je sais que tu attendais cette réponse, mais tu ne l'auras pas. Ah ! Et désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais Derek et moi on est ensemble, depuis presque un an. Non il n'abuse pas de moi, ça serrait plutôt le contraire. Oui il est sérieux, et je comptais officialiser notre relation en te le présentant très bientôt, mais j'ai été occupé, à me faire enlever, par une famille de psychopathe. Je continue, ou je peux m'arrêter pour respirer. »

Le shérif tenta d'enregistrer le maximum d'informations que lui donnait son fils mais la seule qu'il retint ce fut « nous somme ensemble ». Il allait pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il regarda son fils avec un air incertain.

« Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça papa, je t'aime et crois moi, quand je te dis que Derek est innocent, tu vas surement me haïr ainsi que te venger sur lui, mais il n'y est pour rien dans mon état. Il voulait me sauver. Je parie même qu'il n'a même pas tenté de s'enfuir quand tu l'as coffré, c'est bien la preuve qu'il est innocent. Ais confiance en moi. »

« C'est exacte, il n'a rien fait, il était même comment dire presque terrorisé par ton état. Si tu me jure qu'il est innocent alors je te crois, mais ne me ment plus jamais Stiles. La prochaine fois dis moi tout de suite n'attends pas d'être à l'hôpital pour te confier. Ça me manque d'ailleurs avant tu te confier souvent à moi maintenant tu es limite un étranger. »

« Un étranger quand même pas, j'agis toujours comme d'habitude te montre mes devoirs, je te fais venir aux réunions parents-prof. Je te soutiens dans ton travail même si je n'ai pas le droit. Je t'aide à résoudre aussi des enquêtes. »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tord. »

« STILES TU VAS BIEN » Hurla Lydia en rentrant dans l'hôpital. Elle courra jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme et se jeta à son cou.

« Si j'avais su qu'être à l'hôpital m'aiderais à t'avoir autour de mon cou j'y aurais été plus tôt. » Dit-il en souriant.

«Idiot, je viens juste d'aller voir Derek, je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais à sortir de là bas vu qu'il est innocent. Tu vas bien ? pas de sensation bizarre ou de sens plus développé que d'ordinaire. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça ? Sérieux je suis fichu. »

« De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux » Demanda le shérif perplexe.

« De rien un truc entre nous. Allons libérer Derek, il veut qu'une seule chose, voir de ses yeux, son bien aimé, vivant et en bonne santé. »

« Je doute que ce soit ces mots » Dit Stiles en souriant

« Non mais ça y ressemblait. »

« Lydia accompagnes-moi au poste on va le chercher. »

« Merci papa je t'adore. »

Lydia et le shérif partirent ensemble vers le poste afin de libérer l'alpha. Mais ils furent pris dans un gros bouchon de circulation automobile. _(Ce n'est pas français ça je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le dire)_

Isaac et Scott quand a eux, se trouvaient chez Scott, qui s'en voulut du traitement qu'avait subit Isaac.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, j'aurais tant voulu, pouvoir te secourir plus tôt. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Scott. J'ai sentit, que Stiles était en danger, j'aurais du te prévenir, mais j'ai préféré aller le plus vite possible, pour l'aider mais je me suis fait avoir par ce vieux fossile. »

Scott embrassa tendrement Isaac, quand ils sentirent plusieurs présences qui les observaient prêt de la forêt.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Isaac.

« Je ne suis pas sur, … »

_Voila la fin sadique du chapitre. Oui je suis un sadique depuis le temps vous devriez le savoir, la suite la semaine prochaine, enfin si internet veut bien. J'espère que malgré ma fin sadique ce chapitre vous a plus quand même. Je sais que l'action ce n'est vraiment pas mon domaine de prédilection mais j'ai fait mon possible pour vous faire partager un peu d'émotion forte avant la suite peut être moins sanglante. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Voici une petite suite, je crois que je vais bientôt clôturer cette fiction d'ici deux ou trois chapitres maximum car j'ai peur de partir trop en live. Mais ne vous inquiétez j'en ai une autre en préparation._

Une silhouette passa par la fenêtre et s'arrêta juste devant les deux loups.

«Je viens chercher l'alpha » Dit l'inconnu d'un ton sévère.

« Lequel, je ne suis pas le seul de la ville. » Répondit Scott

« Nous le savons, suis nous. Nous avons à te parler à toi et à l'autre. Toi le bêta tu ferrais mieux de rester là et de te calmer ou je te transforme en carpette. »

« Ne lui faites rien et je vous suivrais. »

« Très bien, alors viens, nous t'attendons en bas, fais vite le temps presse. »

Scott se tourna vers Isaac, il l'embrassa tendrement puis lui ordonna de prévenir Derek.

« T'inquiètes, je vais m'en occuper, files et reviens moi vite. Où je te préviens, que je vais tous les tuer, ces fouteurs de troubles. »

Scott sauta par la fenêtre, et croisa le regard de cinq alphas, dont deux jumeaux à peu près de son âge, une jeune femme blonde l'air sévère, et un homme de vingt-quatre ans environ.

Il garda son regard dans le leur, pour leur montrer, qu'il ne se soumettrait pas à eux, mais qu'il voulait savoir, en quoi sa présence était elle nécessaire.

Les alphas partirent vers la forêt, Scott les suivit du mieux qu'il est pu, en cherchant dans les alentours, s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Une fois arrivé dans une clairière, les alphas s'arrêtèrent et le plus âgé, ordonna au deux jumeau, d'aller chercher le second alpha, pour que leur ''réunion'' puisse commencer.

Derek fut relâché et accompagné au près de Stiles. Il ne montra pas en publique la joie qu'il avait, de retrouver son amant. Mais son cœur le trahissait, et avec les nouveaux sens de son amant, il sut que la morsure avait fonctionné, car Stiles se mettait, à renifler comme un chien, son amant, comme si il découvrait pour la première fois son odeur.

« Pour un peu il remuerait la queue. » Dit Lydia en rigolant.

Les joues de Stiles virèrent au rouge, et un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Derek.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Lydia gardes tes pensées pour toi. Comment une aussi ravissante jeune fille comme toi peut être une obsédée de la sorte. » S'exaspéra le shérif.

« Je suis là je vous rappelle, papa et Lydia pouvez-vous sortir, j'aimerais parler à mon amant tranquillement. »

« Oui on te laisse, venez shérif, je vous offre un café. »

« Je te suis. Soyez sage les enfants. »

Le shérif et Lydia sortirent, et aussitôt, Derek embrassa Stiles, qui était aux anges. Ils se contemplèrent un moment avec que Derek ne brise le silence.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu, mais je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiètes pas, par contre tu risque d'en payer les conséquences. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te rappelle que je suis un hyper actif, et donc déjà en tant qu'humain, se contrôler ce n'est pas évident, je n'ose pas imaginer, quand je vais me transformer pour une raison ou une autre. »

« Je t'aiderais, c'est mon rôle en tant qu'alpha. »

« Cesses d'être l'alpha mais plutôt mon compagnon. C'est mon compagnon qui doit m'aider et non l'alpha qui égorge les gents qui me touchent. »

« Stiles »

« Derek… Moi aussi je peux faire ça. Au fait juste une question, pourquoi je n'ai pas encore totalement guéris ? »

« Bonne question, je pense que tu étais tellement amoché que ton corps ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais rassures-moi, tu te sens mieux depuis que tu as repris conscience ? Ton état n'est pas resté comme il était ? »

« Oui la preuve la je peux me mettre assis. Apprends moi à me transformer j'ai envie de m'y mettre dès maintenant. »

« Non Stiles, on verra ça une autre fois et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Allez s'il te plait fais moi plaisir. »

« Je connais un autre moyens de te faire plaisir. »

« Derek, bon d'accord mais soit discret. »

« C'est toi qui me sort ça. Tu es tellement bruyant que je suis sur que Scott peut t'entendre. En même temps c'est normal je suis tellement parfait, je te procure un plaisir immense. »

« Ça va les chevilles, elles n'enflent pas trop ? Mais quel prétentieux, je t'ai changé, jamais il y a deux ans, tu m'aurais sortit, une phrase comme celle-là. »

« Bon alors, maintenant que tu vas mieux, si je me risquais à demander à ton père l'autorisation de te courtiser ? »

« Ce n'est pas un peut tard pour ça ? Demandes lui plutôt sa bénédiction au point où on en est. »

« Tu as raison, je vais y aller mais avant...»

Derek se coucha prêt de Stiles et plongea sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant et resta blottit contre lui. Stiles passa ses mains dans le dos de l'alpha, puis laissa ses mains glisser sous son t-shirt.

« Stiles pas maintenant et pas ici. »

Stiles émit son premier grognement de loup. Fier de lui il se mit à sourire puis éclata de rire devant l'air dubitatif devant l'alpha.

« J'ai trouvé le truc, j'adore ton odeur, je ne pouvais pas la percevoir ainsi mais je l'adore encore plus. »

Lydia avait écouté à la porte, pendant une minute, puis sous l'insistance du shérif, elle s'était dirigée vers la machine à café. Elle en paya un au shérif, puis sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle entendit Mélissa parler.

« Je suis désolé Peter mais je crois que ce n'est pas possible entre nous. Vous avez changé mon fils en monstre, je ne pourrais plus jamais vous faire confiance. Je suis désolé de vous causer du chagrin, sachez néanmoins que je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus vous revoir. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on soit plus que de bons amis. J'en suis désolé, de plus j'ai, depuis quelque temps des sentiments pour un autre homme. »

« Je comprends, je voulais être honnête avec vous, et moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour une autre personne. Mais je vous en pris ne rejetez pas Scott. C'est toujours votre fils. Et il vous aime. »

« Je l'aime aussi, mais savoir que lui et son nouveau copain sont des loups garou ça a du mal à passer. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai les pansements de Stiles à changer et ne me dîtes pas que lui aussi est un loup, quoi que vu ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ça m'étonnerait pas. Pauvre shérif comment va-t-il réagir en l'apprenant. »

« Oui c'est un loup et je pense qu'il faut que ce soit Stiles qu'il lui dise. »

« Vous avez raison, je dois y aller à bientôt Peter. »

Une fois Peter seul Lydia s'approcha de lui et lui montra de la compassion avant de le questionner sur l'autre fille qui fait battre son cœur.

« Je ne puis vous répondre maintenant madame. Allez vous mettre à l'abri des alphas se dirige par ici. Prévenez Derek qu'ils arrivent, s'il vous demande commande comment vous le savez dîtes lui que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit et que je répondrais à ses questions plus tard. »

Lydia inclina de la tête et s'en alla avec grâce prévenir l'alpha du danger.

Peter attendit les deux alphas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent celui-ci leur dit un sourire

« Vous n'êtes pas l'alpha qu'on est venu chercher mais on s'en contentera. »

« Attends, tant qu'à faire on amène les deux. »

« Je vous suis de mon plains grès mais avant laissez moi vous tester. »

« En publique? Je ne vous le conseille pas, les chasseurs pourraient rappliquer. »

« Tien donc ! Il y en a encore des vivants ? Je me ferrais une joie de les égorger. »

Derek arriva très énervé, il croisa Peter du regard, avant de s'énerver sur les deux jeunes alphas

« Que venez vous faire dans ma ville ? C'est mon territoire cassez-vous ou je vous écartèle. »

« Suivez-nous, malgré notre condition d'alpha, nous chassons en meute avec d'autre alphas qui veulent vous voir pour vous parler de chose importante. »

« Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important où mon oncle ici présent se ferra une joie de vous réduire en miette. »

« Tiens donc, c'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant mon neveux. Nous vous suivons »

Scott commençait à s'impatienter sur son tronc d'arbre, il en descendit et tenta de faire la discussion avec les autres alphas mais aucun ne lui répondaient.

« Bande d'idiot, attendez que Derek arrive, je pense que vous allez apprécier de vous faire mettre en pièce. »

« Tiens donc tu es un alpha est tu es encore dans sa meute ? »

« Certes je suis un alpha mais Derek reste quand même mon mentor. Même si je n'apprécie pas toujours sa façon de faire. Je préfère lui être fidèle et lui confier ma vie plutôt qu'a des gens de votre espèce. »

« Tu veux te mesurer à nous ? »

« Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix je le ferrais, afin de retrouver mon béta. »

« Ton béta ? C'est la meilleur ça »

« Je ne vais quand même pas vous apprendre comment on fait pour avoir une meute ? » Répondit Scott d'un ton sarcastique.

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles car un des alphas lui sauta dessus. Il put l'esquiver de justesse. La seconde attaque fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Derek et de Peter suivi des deux jumeau.

_Fin du chapitre et oui pile au bon moment là je crois que vous aller m'égorger mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. La suite la semaine prochaine normalement, enfin si internet veut bien. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Voici la suite_

« Essayer encore de le toucher et je vous brise en deux. » Cria Derek

« Il te vole un béta et toi tu le défends ? »

« Il reste quand même sous mes ordres, tout comme lui malgré que ce soit un alpha, il continue de me traiter comme son alpha et me montre du respect de ce fait mon pouvoir est plus grand et non diminué. Maintenant dîtes moi ce que vous nous voulez ? »

« Nous voulons sceller un pacte avec vous, nous ne voulons pas la guerre ni vous voler votre territoire. On veut juste que vous nous aidiez. »

« Mais encore ? » Dit Peter.

« Les chasseurs, ils nous pourchassent, peu importe où l'on est. Ils nous trouvent et nous tuent de diverses manières, après s'être amusé, à nous influer d'affreuses tortures. »

« Et que devons nous faire ? » Réplica Scott

« Juste nous aider, si vous ne voulez pas les tuer, on le comprend. On ne cherche pas à augmenter le nombre de chasseurs ni les faire diminué, on veut juste qu'ils nous laissent vivre en paix. » Dit la seule alpha de la meute.

« Nous allons y réfléchir, mais si vous nous jouez un mauvais tour. Je me ferrais une joie de vous égorger, ainsi que de vous démembré. » Répondit Peter.

« Vous tuerez des gens de votre espèce ? »

« Je tuerais quiconque oserait s'en prendre à ma famille. »

« Croyez-le ce n'est pas son genre de plaisanter. Donc marché conclu. » Dit Derek avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien dans ce cas, il faut que vous sachiez qu'ils sont en approche. Ils devraient arriver sous peu, en Californie. »

« On va leur faire regretter d'être venu au monde. » Dit en souriant Peter Hale.

Les alphas regardèrent Peter avec un air dubitatif. Scott quand à lui se demanda enfin comment ce fait-il que Peter soit ici et vivant. Mais il préféra questionner l'alpha plus tard.

Derek, quand à lui, cherchait déjà un plan d'action pour contrer les chasseurs, puis ses pensées dévirent sur Stiles. Son nouveau béta et aussi son amant. Depuis que plusieurs personnes sont au courant de sa relation, il se sent moins stressé et même il en est fier. Il rompit le cours de ses pensées en disant aux autres, qu'il chercherait un moyen, pour repousser l'attaque, et que le shérif de la ville, pourrait surement les aider.

Stiles toujours à l'hôpital, tentait d'apprendre à utiliser, ses nouvelles facultés de lycaon. Lorsque son père rentra dans la chambre. Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, puis sentant que son père avait une multitude de question à lui poser, il tenta de se détendre puis lui dit.

« Vas y commence ton interrogatoire ».

« Concernant Derek, tu es sur que c'est un mec bien ? »

« Oui papa, d'ailleurs je crois que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra lui et moi, il faut qu'on te parle d'un truc sérieux. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je te promets que tu sauras tout mais il faut juste que tu te montre patient et que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Très bien dans ce cas je te fais confiance. Je vais te laisser tu as besoin de repos. »

« Merci papa, encore un truc tu devrais peut être parlé avec Melissa Mccall je suis sur qu'il peut se passer quelques chose entre elle est toi. »

« Ne dis pas de sottise, puis elle a quelqu'un. »

« Non tu te trompes, elle n'a plus personne. Fais-moi confiance et tente le coup. »

Le shérif sortit puis croisa Mélissa, il se dirigea vers elle puis aborda un sujet de conversation. Et après plus de quatre heures, il reçut une alerte du poste. Il s'excusa puis partit vers le poste. Lorsqu'il arriva au poste, il tomba sur une marre de sang et de cadavres, tous ses collègues avait été tué, éventré des lacérations partants de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos. Il paniqua, ce n'était pas humain, une créature avait due être relâché pour les tuer. Il ne voyait que cette solution. Il chercha en vain des survivants, puis prit son téléphone et appela Lydia puis Mélissa pour les prévenir du désatre.

Isaac était resté sur le cul, Scott l'avait abandonné seul dans sa chambre, il tournait en rond et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida donc de se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir son ami. Stiles, il n'avait pas vraiment eux l'occasion de le remercier. C'était grâce à lui et à ses conseils, qu'il avait décidé de se mettre en couple avec Scott. Cela avait été dur mais malgré tout, il avait réussi. Une fois sur place, il partit dans la chambre de Stiles, il était entrain de discuter avec Lydia. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque le jeune loup entra dans la pièce.

« Vous faites des messes basses ? »

« Non, puis à quoi ça servirait avec ton ouïe tu nous aurais entendu. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« C'est exacte, je venais voir notre nouveau louveteau, et j'avais quelques petites chose à lui dire, j'aimerais lui dire en premier, si tu le permets. » Dit Isaac avec un air gêné.

« Lydia, tu peux nous laisser seul tous les deux, on reprendra nos commérages sur Derek plus tard promis. »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire, puis se leva du lit, pour se diriger vers la sortit. En sortant, elle fit un clin d'œil à Isaac avec son plus beau sourire, tout en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Une fois seul, Isaac regarda avec attention Stiles, puis après une bonne minute de silence à se regarder, il lâcha d'un trait.

« Je te remercierais jamais assez, pour m'avoir permis, d'être heureux comme je le suis, je veux dire, de m'avoir permis de sortir avec Scott. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela me soit possible. »

« Mais je t'en pris, c'est tout à fait normal, puis tu lui as apporté, plus de bonheur en si peu de temps, que l'autre poufiasse d'Argent. »

Isaac se rapprocha, et prit son ami dans ses bras, pour lui montrer son affection. Stiles répondit à l'embrassade, avant de se dégager, car son ouïe nouvellement développé, avait entendu un son pour le moins étrange.

« Tu as entendu ? » Le questionna Stiles.

« Oui un bruit affreux je dirais, on aurait dit un loup mais je suis presque sur que ça n'en était pas un. Mais une créature sanguinaire j'en suis presque sur. »

Lydia rentra dans la chambre l'air effrayé, avec du sang plein le visage et sa robe.

« Les mecs, on a un petit souci, une bestiole immonde, recouverte d'écaille attaque le personnel de l'hôpital, et le shérif m'a appelé pour me signaler, que tout le commissariat, était remplis de cadavres, vidé de leur sang. »

« C'est affreux, mais lui il va bien ? » S'inquiéta le jeune hyper actif.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai dis d'aller s'enfermer chez vous, mais je pense que son instinct de père, va le faire venir ici, pour te protéger, même si, à mon humble avis, tu n'as pas besoin de sa protection. »

« Je ne contrôle pas encore toutes mes nouvelles capacités, puis où est Derek ? J'ai besoin de lui près de moi. »

«Allons calmes toi Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. » Lui dit Isaac sur un ton doux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Je sens que je vais me transformer, Isaac aides moi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, surtout à toi Lydia. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai mes réserve sur moi, je t'aurais cramé avant même que tu n'arrive à ma gorge. Quand à Isaac, je te rappelle que c'est Derek qui l'a formé donc, tu devrais avoir du mal à le contrer. »

« C'est très réconfortant tous ça et pour la bestiole dehors, on fait quoi ? »

« Je peux toujours la cramer en espérant que le feu la tue. »

Stiles se transforma malgré la veine tentative de se contrôler et de garder sa forme humaine. Isaac se précipita à ses côtés, pour se mettre au milieu, en cas d'attaque, mais Stiles semblait juste étonné, et se contemplait dans ma vitre face à lui.

Une ombre passa près de la porte, Stiles est Isaac prêt à bondir, et Lydia armé prête à tout faire flamber, guettèrent la poigné qui s'ouvrait lentement, avant que celle-ci ne finisse de s'ouvrir Isaac s'était déjà transformé et au côté de Stiles grogner de colère.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les trois adolescents se jetèrent sur la personne qui y entra.

_Fin de ce chapitre, alors dernière info, ceci était mon avant dernier chapitre pour cette fiction, en effet vous avez du constater, que je brode et ma fiction part en live. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai une nouvelle en préparation, j'y travaille dessus normalement vous l'aurez à partir de janvier si tout va bien. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre, après c'est 14 semaines à me suivre, ça me touche d'avoir eu plus de 6000 visites pour cette fic la moitié de compromis. Bon je ne m'éternise pas sur mon blabla bonne lecture._

« Derek ! » S'exclamèrent les trois adolescents. 

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi au gros lézard visqueux du couloir ? »

« Bah oui vu qu'il n'était pas loin de moi. » Répondit Lydia.

« Ah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce problème est plus ou moins réglé. »

« Que veux-tu dire pars plus ou moins réglé ? » Demanda Stiles en se jetant dans les bras de son alpha.

« Bah les autres alphas s'en occupe pour que je puisse te sortir de là avec Isaac. Lydia par contre je n'ai pas de moyens pour te protéger alors Peter s'est proposé d'être ton ''protecteur'' ».

« Racontes-moi ce qu'ils veulent, ne me cachent rien ou je te botte les fesses. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, j'ai beau être ton béta il est hors de question que je me laisse marché sur les pieds par mon amant. Alors dis-moi tout et de suite tous ce qu'ils t'ont dits et n'essaye pas de mentir. »

« Tu es suicidaire pour parler comme ça avec lui, il a te réduire en miette. » Dit Isaac en regardant du coin de l'œil Derek.

« Il ne va rien me faire, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

« Ils veulent une alliance avec nous, pour faire partir les chasseurs de notre territoire. Et ça ne te choque pas que Peter soit toujours en vie ? »

« Non pas vraiment, je m'en doutais vu les réactions de Lydia ces dernier jour, puis elle traine son odeur sur elle, même si c'est qu'une infime trace. »

« Moi je ne le savais pas » répliqua Isaac

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? » S'énerva Derek

« Parce que je sais très bien que tu serrais aller lui refaire le portrait. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais ne me cache plus jamais rien, c'est clair ? »

« Oui mon loup d'amour mal léché. » Dit Stiles en léchant la joue du loup comme un animal.

Derek regarda son béta et il vu dans ses yeux un bleu électrique, il se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible hormis lui-même tous les bétas, qu'il a eu avaient les yeux jaune orangé voir doré. Il cessa son inspection sur le visage de son amant et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui émue Lydia.

Le baiser fut long mais si doux que Stiles oublia qu'il avait la tenue de l'hôpital du coup son érection fut bien vite remarqué par son alpha, qui prit son compagnons contre son corps pour cacher un minimum son intimité.

« Oups désolé, je me suis un peu lâché, c'est ta faute aussi pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi séduisant ? Tu peux m'amener à la douche ? »

« Bien sur je t'y porte Isaac va voir si Peter a besoin d'aide il est juste devant la porte à grogner sur tous ce qui bouge et à se cacher de la mère de Scott. Lydia je crois savoir, que tu as dans ton joli petit sac rose verni, des fioles contenant un cocktail incendiaire, sers toi en sur la créature, ne t'inquiète pas ça va juste la repousser ça ne la tuera pas. »

« J'ai Peter en plus donc ça ira » La jeune fille sortit avec Isaac devant elle, elle sourit à Stiles puis referma la porte.

Peter repoussait la bête reptilienne comme il le pouvait, il n'avait pas encore totalement reprit tous ses pouvoir d'alpha, et vu qu'il n'avait pas de meute à lui, il été plus faible que Derek. Il put néanmoins se transformer sous sa forme de loup, afin de prendre le déçu sur la bête, qui le fixait. Les autres alphas vinrent l'aider, mais peut avez l'entrainement qu'avez suivi Peter Hale. Lorsqu'il vit Lydia et Isaac sortirent il lâcha sa proie et la jeta contre le mur pour se rapprocher de sa protégé.

Lydia prépara ses flacons dans sa main, les tenants comme des étoiles de ninja prête à les lancer. Son regard ne lâcha pas le kanima qui courut jusqu'à elle en hurlant. Elle lui lança un premier flacon en plein milieu du visage ce qui aveugla le reptile quelques seconde. Peter tenta de percer le corps du kanima avec ses griffes mais la bête le paralysa. Lydia jeta quatre flacons dessus afin de pouvoir avoir accès au corps de Peter pour le tirer de là.

Peter avait repris sa forme humaine, pour que la jeune femme puisse le tirer ans trop de difficulté. Il pouvait encore parler donc, il demanda à sa belle de placer sa main sur sa cuisse, afin qu'il puisse faire sortir la toxine de son corps. Elle s'exécuta puis le protégea le temps qu'il puisse à nouveau bouger ce qui prit plusieurs longue minutes. La jeune femme n'avait plus de flacons sur elle, elle chercha ce qui pourrait la protéger contre une affreuse créature reptilienne, aux dents aiguisées et aux griffes venimeuses à souhait sans oublié cette queue qui vous étranglerais comme un serpent. Elle ne trouva qu'une hache quelle garda prêt d'elle.

Le kanima, la fixa, se débâtit, et mis à terre chaque alpha, qui se jetait sur lui, il partit en direction de la jeune fille et lui sauta dessus. Il fut arrêtée par Peter qui lui planta ses griffes dans l'abdomen et Derek dans le dos, la créature se vida de son sang et tomba à terre avant de reprendre une forme humaine. C'était une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle, la mère d'Allison cette garce était devenue pour une raison obscure un kanima. Au coin d'un couloir on entendit les cris d'un homme qui courut avec une mitraillette en main en direction de la jeune femme. Il pleura, hurla avant de se retourner vers les alphas en leur disant « merci de l'avoir libéré ». C'était son mari Chris Argent.

« Je suis désolé, mon père a transformé ma défunte fille, je n'ai plus personne, je veux mourir et la rejoindre, Derek je t'en prie tues moi. »

« Non, je ne vous tuerais pas, vous ne m'avez rien fait mais, par contre vous aller ordonner à tous les chasseurs de ne plus embêter un seul lycanthrope sinon là nous rentrons en guère et nous vous exterminerons jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, le chef mais une femme, la sœur de Gérard, elle est encore plus cruelle que lui et encore plus folle. »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda un alpha qui passait à côté de Chris.

« Dans une des voitures dehors. Mais faites attention, elle ne vous laissera pas l'approché, et si elle vous voie, elle va vous tuer avec ces balles spécialement faites pour vous. »

« Si, on la bute ça vous dérange ? » Demanda Peter de son plus beau sourire.

« Bien que ce soit une personne de ma famille, je vous en prie. Si elle meurt dans ce cas je deviendrais le chef suprême des chasseurs et je pourrais faire marcher le code d'honneur qu'on avait conclu avec les Hales et d'autre famille de loup. »

Derek retourna dans la chambre de Stiles pour y trouver l'hyperactif vêtus prêt au combat. Celui-ci le contempla, avec son sourire qui en dit long sur lui.

« Non tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux, ce n'est pas négociable. »

« J'irais quand même Derek je te laisse la vieille peau, mais si elle te fais quoi que ce soit je te promet que je la bute. »

« J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, ton père va m'étriper. »

« Où est Scott ? »

« Euh je crois qu'il est dehors pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas dehors qu'il y a les affolé du manche ? »

« Si,… Restes derrière moi c'est tous ce que tu as droit pour l'instant. »

« J'ai appelé le reste de la meute et oui j'ai pas perdu du temps pendant que tu empalé la mère Argent. Ils devraient arriver dans la minute… Ah j'entends des coups de feu, Erica doit avoir ses règles. »

Derek partie en courant suivi par ses bétas, Isaac et Stiles. Une fois dehors, ils trouvèrent le reste de la meute ainsi qu'une dizaine d'homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Derek cria des ordres et la meute fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Stiles désarma un maximum de garde du corps, et s'arrêta en voyant son père arriver avec son révolver dans sa main.

Une femme sortit de la limousine et tira sur tous ce qui bougeait. Elle rageait de ne pas toucher un seul loup. Puis elle aperçut Stiles, lorsqu'elle allait pour tirer, un des alphas se jeta sur elle et lui brisa la nuque. Avant de sombrer, elle eut le temps de planter un couteau dans le cœur du loup. Celui-ci s'écroula après avoir retiré la lame et mourut rapidement. Les deux jumeaux vinrent chercher leur chef alpha mort pour aller l'enterrer selon les rites des loups garou.

Le shérif alla près de son fils et le prit dans ses bras remerciant le ciel qu'il soit toujours vivant avec le massacre qui avait eu lieu. Stiles se fit sermonner par la suite, son père lui hurla dessus de ne plus jamais se mettre en danger pour rien. Derek avait répondu qu'il lui disait ça depuis des lunes mais qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Les jours passèrent, Stiles avait pu rentrer chez lui, Derek était convié chez les Stilinski tous les jours, et il s'entendait bien avec son beau-père. Derek avait ensuite parlé des loups au shérif, bien sûr au début, il n'y croyait pas et quand il avait vu son gendre et son propre fils se transformer lors de la première pleine lune de Stiles.

Après plusieurs semaines, il avait accepté comme l'avait fait Mélissa Mccall en l'apprenant de la bouche de son gendre. Mélissa et le shérif se côtoyait très souvent, car avoir se secret en commun les avaient rapproché à un point qu'ils finirent par se marier.

Le soir du mariage lors du repas, Scott s'approcha de sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle était la femme la plus belle au monde, puis son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre.

« J'ai mal entendu ou je sens un cœur battre dans ton ventre ? »

« C'était une surprise, surtout ne le dis pas à Stiles je veux faire la surprise à son père. »

« T'inquiète je sais garder un secret, Stiles par contre c'est une autre histoire. »

« Déjà que je me plaignais qu'il était trop à la maison maintenant ça va être pire quoi que si Derek nous l'embarque ça serra trop silencieux même avec Isaac parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne vit pas à la maison, il en part plus. Au fait félicitation pour ton diplôme de fin d'étude. »

« Ma pauvre tu es servis ton beau fils et gay ton fils est gay et on est tous des loups. Celui-là essaye de le faire rester humain et normal comme enfant. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, file de là avant que je ne te prive d'Isaac pour la semaine. Oh ! Stiles et Derek vous vous amusez bien ? »

« Oui maman » Répondit en souriant Stiles.

« Je disais à Scott que je risquais de te voir encore plus souvent à la maison maintenant tout comme toi Derek, je n'arrivais pas à nourrir deux loup maintenant j'en ai quatre plus un ogre. » Dit-elle en montrant le shérif qui mangeait tous ce qui était posé sur les plateaux des serveurs.

« Je vous aiderais madame, je me charge du petit, puis Stiles et moi allons-nous installer dans une maison l'ancienne du shérif. C'est lui qui nous l'a dit vu qu'il vient s'installer chez vous. »

« Merci Derek, tu me gâches la joie de le dire à Scott. Au fait il est où Isaac ?

« Il fait un concours avec ton père, qui mange le plus vite ? »

« Mon père a perdu c'est sûr, je l'ai habitué aux légumes maintenant il se jette sur les frites. Qu'il profite parce que dès demain, il va remanger que des légumes. »

« Essaye de m'en faire manger et je te bouffe. » Répliqua Derek

« De suite, toi, j'ai jamais dit toi, tu es déjà assez grincheux comme ça ne va pas l'être d'avantage. »

Après le discours de Scott pour le couple, Mélissa se leva de sa chaise et annonça la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Toute l'assemblée la félicita, et le shérif se mit à pleurer de joie. Stiles commençait à faire de long monologue, sur comment il allait s'occupé de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur. Mais Derek lui cloua le bec en l'embrassa.

Isaac ayant gagné son concours du déboutonner le haut de son jeans car il lui serrait. Scott rigola le reste de la soirée et bécota son amant avec la promesse de faire de son amant le plus heureux des hommes. Son cœur fut brisé par le passé et réparé ainsi qu'embraser par la présence d'Isaac.

« Je t'aime » fut la phrase dite par tous les couples de la soirée en même temps et cette phrase se répercuta dans toute la salle.

_Voilà fin , c'est une fin heureuse pour cette fin d'année, je vous laisse à vos clavier pour vos critique habituelle. Ma nouvelle fic ne sera pas publiée avant mi ou fin janvier donc un peu de patience._

_Je vous souhaite en avance une très bonne année et tous ce que vous voulez afin que le bonheur vous accompagne comme il m'accompagne quand je vous écris mes fic et que je lis vos commentaire. _


End file.
